Design For Life
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: Maria is fed up of being picked on, so she's thrilled when she's asked to help with the school production. She finds new friendships, but they might not last once secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**My second offering. I love Jeff / Maria pairings so I thought I'd give it a go.**

**I'm not sure what I think of this first chapter. If you like it, please review!**

Maria counted her footsteps. Maybe she could beat yesterday's record and not get any abuse for two whole minutes. Wishful thinking.

"Hey Maria, love your shirt." Came the antagonising voice of Michelle McCool.

"Really?" Maria muttered half - heartedly.

"I think I wore it when it was actually in fashion!" cackled the tall blonde.

Maria shook her head and quickened her pace to make it to her locker.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see the jocks hanging around by the lockers. That was the thing with high school. There were only a few real bullies, but the other kids would join in, so that they wouldn't be bullied themselves.

Grabbing her books, Maria decided to head for her first lesson, which was English. This was a good one, as it usually involved silence while reading or watching a film version of a Shakespeare play. Maria found somebody had arrived before her.

"Are you waiting for this class?"

"Yeah, I'm early." Replied the boy sitting against the wall.

"I like your picture." Maria pointed at the sketch he had done on a scrap of paper.

"Thanks. I like art."

"So do I."

"Do you draw?" he looked up at her with green eyes.

"Yeah. Well mostly I sketch designs. I want to be a fashion designer." Maria blushed, feeling as if she had given too much away. The boy nodded.

"That's cool. You make that?" He nodded towards Maria's hooded jacket.

"Yeah, took me a while."

"I'm Jeff, by the way." He carried on sketching.

"Maria." She replied.

Suddenly Maria heard footsteps and turned to see the teacher approaching.

"Good morning Maria."

"Good morning Mr Matthews." She replied.

Maria entered the classroom and sat down beside the window towards the back of the class. Jeff sat on the opposite side, right at the back of the room.

The door opened and Cody Runnels walked in.

He was one of those guys, who would laugh at people with his friend Randy Orton. Strangely enough, he would arrive early in class to read comic books.

"What do we have today Cody?" Mr Matthews asked him.

"Spiderman." Cody replied, not looking up from the comic.

"Do you two want to make a start on Hamlet?" Mr Matthews asked Maria and Jeff.

They nodded and began reading, while the classroom began to fill up.

Soon it was lunchtime. Maria had long since given up on using the dining hall. She took her own lunch and sat at a picnic bench behind the art classrooms.

She finished half of her sandwich and pulled out her exercise book. She had begun a design last night that she wanted to work on.

"Hey Maria!"

Maria looked up and saw her old friend Mickie James.

"Are you on your own?" Maria asked quietly.

"Well duh!" Mickie pulled a face.

"Your boyfriend might wonder where you are."

"Look, I came to ask if you wanna swap half of your sandwich for half of mine?"

"Ok. I don't mean to be rude." Maria sighed. Mickie hugged her.

"I wish we could all get along. I really do."

Mickie and Maria were friends from preschool. They had both suffered taunts in high school, but Mickie's stopped when she began dating Randy Orton.

He was in the football team and had a reputation.

"What class do you have after lunch?" Mickie asked.

"Biology." Maria muttered, concentrating on her design.

"You want me to walk with you?" Mickie asked, knowing Maria's answer.

"No, I'll be ok."

Mickie nodded and turned to walk away.

"You know where I am if you need me…"

Maria kept her head down and sighed. Mickie was trying to do the best by everyone.

She must have been engrossed in her design that she jumped when the bell rand for the end of lunch. Maria picked up her belongings and headed to her class.

The biology teacher was called Mrs Kendall. She was quite strict and insisted on a boy – girl-seating plan. Maria had to sit next to Mike Mizanin.

"Hey, it's my girl Maria!" he grinned as she took her seat.

"Hi Mike." She offered him a smile.

"Hey John. I know it's biology, but we don't need a demo!" Mike shouted to his friend John Hennigan, who was in an embrace with his girlfriend Melina.

"Ahem! Mr Hennigan, Miss Perez." Mrs Kendall stood with her arms folded.

The two reluctantly pulled apart and got their books out.

"Today we're going to…Mr Ziggler, put the mirror away."

"You don't know perfection when you see it." Dolph smirked and sat back on his seat. Mrs Kendall stood with her hands on her hips.

"Are we about done?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me." He replied, still smirking.

"Once more and you'll be on your way to the principal's office."

Dolph made a motion of zipping his mouth shut.

"Where were we?" the teacher asked as Maria looked at the clock. It was a long day.

Maria was in her final class of History, when a secretary came in with a note for her.

"Meet Miss Lock in her classroom after the final bell."

Maria was curious. Art was her favourite subject, so it was unlikely she'd had bad grades. At least she wouldn't have to face all the other kids on the way home.

Maria walked casually to Miss Lock's art room. Seeing Maria at the door, Miss Lock waved at her to enter.

"Glad you made it Maria." She smiled, quite happy about something.

"Did I do something wrong?" Maria asked, confused.

"No! I wanted to ask for your help."

"With?"

"The school production. I wondered if you wanted to be in charge of costumes?"

"Wow, that sounds great." Maria grinned.

"It saves me working on my own. Now that I have helpers." Miss Lock smiled.

"Who's helping?"

"Ashley Massaro is doing props and Jeff Hardy is painting the set."

"Sounds good." Maria grinned.

As if on cue Ashley walked into the room.

"Sorry if I'm late. I hate boys. Oh hey!" Ashley stopped ranting when she saw Maria.

"Hi, I'm Maria."

"Ashley. Are you the same Maria that went out with Phil Brooks?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Maria frowned in confusion.

"That's who I'm having boy trouble with." The blonde replied.

"Oh." Was all that Maria could say. She would rather forget that she ever dated him.

The door opened again and in walked Jeff Hardy.

"Glad you made it Jeff." Miss Lock called from her art cupboard.

"Hey Hardy!" Ashley chirped and gave a thumbs up to Jeff.

"Hello Ash. Oh, I know you…" he pointed at Maria.

"We met this morning, outside English."

"Maria, right?" Maria nodded.

"Oh good, we're all acquainted." Miss Lock grinned.

After a fun hour of planning their work, Maria, Ashley and Jeff left to go home.

"See you guys tomorrow." Ashley yelled as she ran over to Phil's waiting car.

"Do you have far to walk?" Jeff asked Maria.

"Not really, I'm just glad all of the idiots are already home."

"I think I'd better drive you home." Jeff said, motioning to a black pick-up truck.

"You don't have to."

"I'd feel better. I'd worry if you walked by yourself."

"Ok then." Maria sighed and walked over to the passenger side.

Jeff turned the engine on and the radio came on. It was rock music.

"You can turn it off if you don't like it." Jeff said.

"No I do. I have a CD by this band." Maria nodded to the music.

"Really?"

"Why is that a surprise?" Maria asked, still nodding her head.

"You seem quite girly, so I just assumed…"

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Maria smiled at him.

"Yeah I should know that!" he laughed. His multicoloured hair and black nails set him apart from all the preppy boys and the jocks.

Maria pulled out her cell phone when it beeped.

"Something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"It's just my brother wondering where I am." Maria sighed.

"Older?" Maria nodded. "Yeah, my brother's like that too."

"What does he do?" Maria asked.

"College. He spends all his time there now."

"So you live on your own?"

"Not all the time. Matt comes back a few days a week. That's when he's not staying with his girlfriend Eve." Jeff shrugged.

"It sounds like the opposite of my house." Maria grinned.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well there's me, my brother, mom, dad, our dog…"

"What kind of dog you got?"

"Black Labrador Retriever. His name's Star." Maria smiled.

"Sounds like a girl's name." Jeff frowned.

"I think we pulled the name out of a hat."

"I'll have to meet Star sometime."

"Maybe you can come over at the weekend?" Maria looked at Jeff.

"I might do that." He replied.

"This is my street anyway."

"Oh, tell me where to drop you off."

"Just on the next house." Maria said, picking up her bags.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jeff stuck his head out of the window.

"Sure. See you then." Maria waved and skipped up to her front door.

Star came to meet her as she walked into the hall.

"Today was a good day boy, a good day."

Maria actually felt hopeful for the first time in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who took the time to read and review the first chapter.**

**This chapter is about creating a bond between Jeff and Maria. In the next chapters the drama starts happening!**

Maria found that the next few days were made easier by knowing that she'd be able to do something creative to vent her anger and frustration. Of course the taunts didn't disappear – the usual suspects were still mocking her.

But now it was Saturday, and Maria had invited Jeff over to her house. It was nice to find somebody who encouraged her artistic flair. Even Mickie had told her that she'd have more fun if she dropped the pencil and sketchpad.

Strangely enough, the phone rang. Maria ran over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, Mickie."

"Is something wrong?" Maria frowned, knowing Mickie rarely called her.

"Randy's gone away for football camp this weekend." Mickie sighed.

"So?"

"So, I thought we could do something together."

"Oh, I was expecting company…" Maria began before Mickie cut her off.

"You? Is this company male?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Maria smiled, imagining Mickie's expression right now.

"You kept that quiet!"

"No, it's not like that Micks."

"Like what?"

"Romantic. He's helping with my art project." Maria scolded her friend.

"Do I know him?" Mickie squealed with excitement.

"I don't think…that's the doorbell. I've gotta go."

Maria hung up the call and answered the front door. Jeff was standing on the doorstep. He offered her a smile as she motioned for him to come in.

"I didn't think you'd come." Maria smiled as they walked through to the kitchen.

"I said I would." Jeff replied.

Star the dog raised his head to see who had disturbed his sleep.

"Hey Star, come see Jeff." Maria patted her knee.

"Hey there buddy." Jeff smiled as he petted the dog.

Maria couldn't think of anything to say. She said the first thing that she thought of.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" Maria asked. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Upstairs?"

"Oh no! I mean, upstairs is where all my artwork is. I didn't mean, you know." Maria blushed as she realised how it sounded.

"Sure, lets go upstairs." Jeff said, standing up.

"Ok." Maria continued to blush as they climbed the stairs to Maria's room.

Maria had a decent sized room. It was painted cornflower blue with a wooden floor, with matching blue and silver bedding and curtains. Maria opened her closet and pulled out her art box. Jeff sat on her bed and took in the surroundings.

"What's so fascinating about my room?" Maria quizzed him.

"Nothing, I just imagined it would be all pink and sparkly or something."

"What did I say about judging a book by its cover?"

Both of them giggled slightly, before Maria took some pictures out of the box.

"I like this." Jeff said as he lifted a picture out of the box.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be Star. I didn't get the likeness right." Maria shrugged.

"I think you captured him really well."

"Thanks."

"Your clothing designs are really cool." Jeff said, as he studied the drawings.

"I always have new ideas. That's why I carry my sketchpad around."

"Has nobody ever told you how good your art work is?"

"Only Miss Lock." Maria smiled and shrugged.

"Maria, are you ok?" Jeff looked at her with gentle eyes.

Maria was slightly shocked that anyone would ask her that.

"I'm a lot better. Especially now that I'm helping with the costumes."

"You know, you can always talk to me." Jeff put his hand on hers.

"That's really nice of you." Maria felt tears sting her eyes.

"Don't cry."

"I just feel all alone." Maria whispered.

"Not any more." Jeff said, wrapping her into a tight embrace.

Maria let her tears fall onto Jeff's black sweater and didn't break away from his arms.

"Sorry." She sniffed as she finally pulled away.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Jeff replied.

About five minutes later Star gave a friendly bark as Maria's mother arrived home.

"Maria?" Mrs Kanellis poked her head around the door of her daughter's bedroom.

"Hello, you must be Jeff."

"Hello Mrs Kanellis." Jeff nodded politely.

"Are you ok Maria?" her mother asked.

"I'm hungry." Maria mumbled.

"Do you like pizza Jeff?"

"I love pizza."

"That's decided then, he's staying for dinner." Mrs Kanellis went back downstairs.

"Sorry about her." Maria smiled sympathetically at Jeff.

"Nah, I'm gonna get fed. Matt's got Eve round at our house. I'd be in the way."

Maria's cell phone beeped with a message.

Is he still there? Mickie xxx

"Who's that?" Jeff asked.

"It's Mickie." Maria sighed.

"Isn't that Orton's girlfriend?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"I didn't know you two were close." Jeff shrugged.

"We used to be. That was before she started dating Randy." Maria answered.

"So you used to have friends?"

Maria looked surprised. Jeff realised how that must have sounded.

"I didn't mean you don't have friends. Just, you never hang around with other people. I suppose they were all in similar group?" He asked, shrugging.

"Yes, Mickie, Candice, Phil…"

"Phil? Not Phil Brooks?" Jeff looked rather shocked.

"We were dating." Maria bit her lip.

"That guy is a real jerk." Jeff shook his head.

"I know."

"Why'd you split up?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Maria said quietly.

Jeff nodded and hugged her again. He stood up and took her cell off her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving my number. Anytime you need me." Jeff looked seriously at Maria.

"You can have mine too." Maria sniffed as she stood up.

Jeff handed the phone back to her. She flinched when his slightly rougher hand touched her soft one.

"Are we friends?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Jeff smiled.

"Will it not damage your reputation?"

"What?" Jeff frowned.

"You being friends with a supposed girly girl." Maria grinned.

"The question is, do you want to be friends with me?"

"Given the choice I'd choose you over no friends."

"Ok, that's that then." Jeff grinned and stood by the door.

"Are you going?" Maria asked.

"No, I'm heading to the kitchen. I smell pizza!" Jeff smiled and opened the door.

"Wait for me!" Maria giggled as she followed Jeff down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Maria's mother was just feeding Star.

"It won't be too long." She smiled at Jeff.

"What kind did you get today?" Maria asked her mother.

"Deep pan Barbecue Chicken."

"Cool. That's my favourite!" Jeff sat excitedly on one of the stools.

"Maria, go tell your brother that dinner won't be long."

"Evan!" Maria shouted out of the back door. After a few moments her older brother appeared, wearing dirty overalls.

"Heard you sis!"

"Hi." Jeff waved politely.

"You didn't tell me that we had company."

"This is Jeff, Jeff this is Evan." Maria sighed, knowing how protective her brother could be.

"Are you like, a Goth?"

"No." Jeff replied calmly.

"So why do you dress like that?" Evan pointed to Jeff's baggy jeans and black nails.

"Because I like being unique. Is that a crime?"

"No. I just need to know Maria will be ok hanging with you." Evan shrugged.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Jeff asked, making eye contact with Evan.

"I don't want her joining a cult or something."

"Evan!" Mrs Kanellis shot him a look across the kitchen table.

"It's ok. I get that." Jeff nodded at her and turned to Maria.

"You're going to leave now, aren't you?" she spoke with a shaky voice.

Jeff shook his head. He rolled up his sleeve and took off a black and white bracelet.

"Here, it's yours."

"I can't accept that from you." Maria pushed it away.

"I want you to have it. It's a token of our friendship, ok?" Jeff held out the bracelet.

"Thank you." Maria took it and slipped it onto her left wrist.

"That's cute!" Evan grinned, winking at Maria.

"What?"

"Nothing." He grinned.

"You working on something?" Jeff motioned to Evan's overalls.

"I'm working on a bike. It's an early Harley."

"Cool. I have a trials bike. You should come out for a ride sometime." Jeff said.

"That would be awesome." Evan smiled sincerely. Maria smiled to herself.

"If it's ok I'd like to pick Maria up for school on Monday?"

"I can't see why not." Evan shrugged.

"Is that ok?" Jeff looked at Maria.

"That would be great!" Maria grinned happily.

"Ok, pizza's ready." Mrs Kanellis called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. I couldn't wait to get this chapter out.**

**Yes, Maria's brother Evan in this story, is Evan Bourne. I just like them as siblings!**

**I'd really appreciate your views on this chapter.**

It was Monday morning. Maria felt more confident, so she wore red skinny jeans, white skull t-shirt, grey boots and grey hooded jacket. The jacket had a grey furry collar that she had sewn on herself.

"Maria, come get some toast before Evan eats it all!" her mother yelled.

Maria giggled and made her way downstairs.

"Here, I put some aside." Her mother smiled as she passed her a plate full.

"Thanks."

"Eat up sis, your boyfriend's picking you up." Evan grinned as Maria blushed.

"Don't mess with your sister." Mrs Kanellis pointed a finger at Evan.

Maria ate her breakfast and went to get her sketchpad from her room.

"Ok, I'm off to school now." She called as she opened the front door.

"Good morning." Came a voice. Jeff was sat in his pick up on Maria's drive.

"Hey Jeff." She said, climbing into the passenger side.

"Ready for the hell hole?" he said sarcastically. Maria pulled a face.

Jeff let out a laugh and pulled out of the driveway.

At school, one or two people stared at Maria and Jeff. At least she wasn't alone.

"What's up Maria?" Michelle asked, standing with her friends Kelly and Layla.

"Nothing much." Maria mumbled as she passed them.

"Don't be so modest. You finally found a guy! Sure he's not…normal looking, but it's the best you can hope for!" All three girls cackled.

"Michelle, I don't know why any guy would choose to date you." Jeff spoke, taking Maria's hand and carrying on down the corridor. The girls gasped.

"Keep your freak under control Maria!" Michelle yelled after her.

Jeff and Maria arrived outside the classroom where Maria had her first lesson.

"You'll be ok?" he asked. Maria nodded and watched him head off to his own lesson.

At lunchtime, Maria headed to her usual spot behind the art rooms.

"Mind if I join you?"

Maria looked up and saw Jeff standing there.

"Sure. How did you find me?" she asked.

"I followed you. I wasn't spying. I just…"

"You just…" Maria grinned.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He finished, blushing slightly.

"I'm ok. Not looking forward to next lesson though."

"You have sports too?"

"Us girls are doing running. They're timing us." Maria pulled a face.

"We're doing something like that too." Jeff sighed.

"Howdy folks!" Mickie chirped and sat down beside Jeff.

"Let me guess…food swap?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"No. I heard that you had a boyfriend."

"We're just friends." Maria stressed to the hyper brunette.

"So he wasn't the guy at your house?"

"I was. Maria has a very nice bedroom." Jeff said, before laughing at Mickie's face.

"He's joking with you Mick." Maria smiled at her friend.

"I knew that." Mickie folded her arms.

"I'll leave you girls to it then." Jeff said, standing up.

"See you later?" Maria asked. Jeff nodded.

"He seems…ok." Mickie said, nodding her head in agreement.

"How's Randy?"

"Great. He's going away for a match this weekend. I'm going with him."

"That's cool." Maria smiled.

"I won't be able to hang out with you though, so…" Mickie began.

"That's ok. I'm going to Jeff's house."

"And you say you're not dating?" Mickie laughed as Maria gave her a playful shove.

After dinner it was gym class. Maria found an unoccupied corner of the changing rooms to use. She dumped her bag down on the wooden bench.

"Hey, you're in my yard!"

Maria jumped, relieved when she turned to see Ashley.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I gave you a shock. You can hang with me." The blonde smiled.

"Thanks Ashley." Maria smiled back at her.

The girl's changed into their gym clothes. It was red shorts, red and white t-shirt and white running shoes. Ashley was disappointed.

"They want us all to be like clones?" she tried to adjust the t-shirt.

Out on the field the girls were in groups to run the track. Mickie was in Maria and Ashley's group. Michelle and her allies were in another.

"Hey Randy!" Mickie started jumping up and waving. Randy waved back.

"There's Phil, and Jeff." Ashley looked over at the group of boys.

Jeff waved to Maria. She blushed slightly and waved back.

Over on the boys' side of the field…

"I don't know why you're wasting your time with Maria." Phil whispered to Jeff.

"It's my time to waste." Jeff replied.

"She'd get back with me like that." Phil clicked his fingers and smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be seeing Ashley?" Jeff smirked back at him.

"She's…not really my type."

"Well she's pretty into you."

"Can't blame her!" Phil laughed as their whistle went.

The school bell rang for the end of the day, meaning Maria, Jeff and Ashley would be meeting up. Maria had a few ideas drawn up in her sketchbook.

"I have a staff meeting, so you can just get on with your planning." Miss Lock said.

Ashley sat down and sighed. Her mascara had been smudged, like she'd been crying.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked, pulling out her pack of tissues.

"Thanks." Ashley replied.

"It's ok."

"So Maria, are you seeing anyone?" Ashley asked.

"No."

"You used to date Phil. Is he always so…unpredictable?"

"Pretty much." Maria replied, wanting to drop the subject.

"I can see why you stay single Jeff." The blonde nodded in his direction.

"I don't choose to. I'm just too weird to introduce to your parents." Jeff smirked.

"You've met my folks." Maria said, as Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Since when?"

"The weekend." Jeff replied, not bothering to look up from his work.

"You can come over sometime." Maria told Ashley.

"Really? Thanks."

"I think your brother likes me." Jeff grinned at Maria.

"He's just protective of me."

"It's an older brother thing." Jeff nodded as he sharpened a pencil.

"Hey, can you run and get me a drink from the machine?" Ashley asked Jeff.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because I can't walk in these boots." Ashley pointed to her feet.

Jeff sighed and took the money from her, before running down to the dining hall.

"Maria?" now the blonde's voice was quite scared.

"Ashley…are you ok?"

"Did Phil ever…when you dated him, did he ever…?" Ashley's breathing slowed.

"Did he do something?" Maria's eyes widened.

Ashley nodded, sliding to the ground.

"What did he do?" Maria felt realisation sinking in.

"He…I can't say it." Ashley had tears streaming down her face.

"I know how you feel. I almost…" Maria began.

"I hope you like blackcurrant flavour." Jeff ran back in.

"I like blackcurrant." Ashley sniffed.

"Am I disturbing something?" Jeff asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"Maybe we should finish up for tonight." Maria said, helping Ashley up off the floor.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Come on." Jeff put his arm around Ashley's shoulders.

The three walked out to Jeff's pick up. Another car parked next to it, Phil's car.

"What are you doing here?" Maria snapped, seeing Phil's smug face.

"I'm picking up my girlfriend." He replied.

"What?" Ashley gasped.

"I mean it babe, I'm straight edge now. No more…incidents." He replaced Jeff's arm with his own around Ashley's shoulders.

"If you don't want to go with Phil…" Maria spoke, but was cut off by Ashley.

"It's ok. You guys go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Phil gave Jeff a wink and opened the car door for Ashley.

"I could kill him." Jeff said, clenching his fists.

"Get in line!" Maria grinned.

The journey home was quiet. It was like both of them were going over Ashley's sudden breakdown. Maria had an awful feeling.

"You know what's up with her?" Jeff asked, as Maria stared out of the window.

"I wish I did." She sighed.

"What is it about Phil Brooks?" Jeff tapped the steering wheel in frustration.

"He just kind of, pulls you in."

"Why did you two split?" Jeff asked, eyes pleading.

"Something he did." Maria replied, not looking at Jeff.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Emotionally, not physically."

"Did he cheat on you?" Jeff asked, desperate to learn more.

"No. Although he probably did." Maria whispered.

"We're friends. Can't you tell me?"

"If you knew, would you still be my friend?" Maria turned to face Jeff.

"You know I'll still be your friend." He replied.

"It's not easy for me to say."

"Does anybody else know?" Jeff asked.

"Just Mickie and Evan."

"Is this why your brother's so protective?"

Maria nodded as they pulled up on her driveway.

"Me and Phil split up because…he tried to…" Maria took a deep breath.

Jeff watched her, anticipating the worst.

"Phil tried to rape me." She finished, biting her lip.

**Please review! Also, which character should I have more of? Cody, Mickie, Evan, Michelle? Ideas please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a bit of a mixed chapter. As usual, I really appreciate your reviews. **

**I want to give a special thank you to i luv hardy**** for the great reviews and support to the story.**

Maria was torn. If she had confessed about Phil earlier, maybe she could have stopped him doing anything to Ashley. She still didn't know exactly what he had done.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm not hungry mom." She called towards the door.

"It's me, Evan." Came the reply.

"Hey." Maria sighed, twirling Jeff's friendship bracelet around her wrist.

Evan took a seat beside his sister.

"Spill."

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Maria rolled her eyes at him.

"If it's upset my baby sis, then it is worrying." Evan gave her a suspicious look.

"You remember when Phil did that thing…?"

"Is he bothering you again?"

"Not me. My friend Ashley." Maria whispered.

"Has he…hurt her?" Evan frowned.

"I'm not sure. He's done something, but I won't know what until I talk to her."

"Talk to her tomorrow." Evan nodded.

"Yeah, I will." Maria offered her brother a smile.

"If he has done something…I swear I'll kick his ass." Evan hissed as he left the room.

Maria sighed and slipped under her bed covers, ready for tomorrow's school day.

Jeff was waiting on Maria's drive again. He smiled when he saw her slide into the passenger seat. Maria was glad that he hadn't deserted her after yesterday.

"Morning." Jeff nodded as she rifled through his CDs.

Maria smiled and swept her hair back off her face.

"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked, eyes on the road ahead.

"Yeah. Evan had a talk with me." Maria said knowingly, putting a CD on.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Talk to Ashley today, then we'll decide what action to take."

"Sounds like you've thought this through." Jeff smiled.

Maria nodded and turned up the music.

School wasn't too bad. It was slow, but not unbearable.

Maria was walking to the English room after lunch, when a hand grabbed her.

"Hey get off…Phil."

"Listen Maria, I don't know what you think you know…but don't mess with me."

"I'm not scared of you Phil." Maria whispered, shaking his hand off her arm.

"Maybe you should be…" Phil smirked and walked in the opposite direction.

"Jerk." Maria hissed under her breath.

"Are you ok?" Mickie appeared beside her friend.

"Fine. How are you?" the redhead replied.

"Cool, I'm up for a role in the school production!"

"Oh great, I'm doing the costumes."

Mickie whooped and hugged Maria.

"Have you seen Ashley today?" Maria asked.

"Actually, I haven't."

"Do you have her number?"

"Sure, I'll text you it." Mickie nodded.

"I'm worried about her." Maria said suddenly.

"Why?" Mickie raised an eyebrow.

"I think Phil might have hurt her."

"You mean…?" Mickie gasped as Maria nodded.

The bell rang for class.

"Let me know what you find out." Mickie whispered, before running to her next class.

"I will." Maria called, walking in to see Cody hastily shoving a comic in his bag.

After school, Maria headed to the art room. Jeff was already there alone.

"She's not here is she?" Maria asked as Jeff shook his head.

Maria pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Jeff frowned.

"Calling Ashley."

"And what if Phil's there?" Jeff shrugged.

"Hey Ash, we're really worried…yeah sure…you do…ok, bye."

Jeff had his puzzled face on, trying to read Maria's expression.

"She wants to come to my house tonight." Maria said.

"Can I come?"

"I can't see why not."

"Is Mickie coming?" Jeff asked. Maria thought for a moment.

"I'll let her know. She may be busy with Randy."

An hour later the pair were back in Jeff's pick up. Ashley was heading to Maria's house. Mickie hadn't replied to her messages, but that was Mickie all over.

Maria and Jeff walked in to find Evan on the couch with Star and watching a movie.

"Hey, did you talk to her?" he sat up.

"No, but she's due here soon." Maria replied.

Star leapt off the couch to see Jeff, while Maria went to the kitchen.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang. Jeff went to answer it.

"Jeff! Did you move in already?" Mickie giggled as she walked into the living room.

"Is she here?" Maria called from the kitchen.

"No, it's Mickie." Evan shouted.

The doorbell rang again. Jeff was in the kitchen with Maria, so Evan answered.

"Hey, is this Maria's house?" a blonde girl asked.

"You must be Ashley?" Evan opened the door for her to enter.

"Ashley, you know everybody, except this is my brother Evan." Maria smiled.

"What about my best friend Star?" Jeff pouted and bent down to pet the dog.

"And that's Star!" Maria laughed.

"If you're not comfortable talking with us here…" Mickie began.

"It's ok. Mickie, Jeff and Evan know about Phil." Maria nodded.

"Well, I started dating him like, two months ago. We went to the party after the big game and he walked me home." Ashley sighed.

"What exactly did he do?" Maria felt her heart thumping in her chest.

"Phil kissed me, but he wouldn't stop. I did say "no" but he was too strong…"

"Oh my…" Mickie bit her lip.

"Son of a bitch…" Evan clenched his fists tightly.

"He was always so nice, so gentlemanly. I thought he'd stop. But he didn't."

"Ash, did he…?" Jeff frowned.

"Yes…he did. Phil Brooks raped me." Ashley sniffed as the tears fell.

"I'll kill him!" Evan leapt up, only to be restrained by Jeff.

"Don't waste your energy on him."

Evan nodded and sat back down.

"Why not report him?" Jeff asked.

"I was scared." Sniffed the blonde.

"You could do it now, with our support." Maria nodded, holding Ashley's hand.

"It's been too long, there's no evidence. Just my word against his."

"No one has reason to doubt you." Evan shrugged.

"Sure. Golden boy football player from the suburbs or emotional punk girl from a single parent family." Ashley snorted, tears falling from her eyes.

"You've held this in for two months?" Mickie asked.

"I tried to forget, to get on with things but…" Ashley faltered.

"Don't tell me there's more?" Evan gasped, leaning forward.

"I can't forget, not now I'm pregnant." Ashley sobbed furiously in Maria's arms.

They all looked at each other. Maria felt extra guilty now.

Later on, Jeff and Maria sat on her couch, talking about today's revelations.

"I really am a bad person." Maria said.

"No you're not." Jeff calmly replied.

"But, if I had reported Phil he wouldn't have…"

Jeff shushed her, placing his finger on her lips.

"You act like the guilty party. We all know that's Phil." Jeff whispered.

"You really are my friend." Maria turned to smile at him.

"I don't know how I can prove that to you."

"You can see that trouble tends to follow me." Maria laughed.

"Have you heard what people say about me?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you're a monster!"

"I'm an angel compared to Phil Brooks."

"You're my angel." Maria cooed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Really?" Jeff grinned.

"Yes. You show up at the right time, you don't desert me…"

Maria lifted her head up. She saw Jeff's eyes meeting hers.

"Maria…" he sighed.

"Jeff…" she looked at him.

"You are my angel too."

"Thank you. Maybe we're fallen angels!" Maria smiled.

Jeff pulled Maria into a tight hug. His baggy grey sweater surrounded her frame. Maria smiled to herself and inhaled the smell of the sweater. It was like woodland.

Jeff twisted the locks of Maria's red hair around his fingers, feeling the softness.

"Maria?" Jeff asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you come to my house this weekend?"

"Of course." Maria mumbled her reply against the thick sweater.

"Do you know how much I…?" Jeff spoke quietly.

"What?"

"You make me so happy." He whispered into her mass of wavy hair.

"You make me happy too." Maria sighed.

Jeff pulled away and looked at Maria. Maria looked at Jeff.

Evan happened to be working in the garage on his bike. He walked into the house, but slipped away again when he saw Jeff and Maria sharing a tender moment.

Jeff and Maria both moved in for a kiss. They were hesitant before their lips met.

Suddenly Jeff broke away.

"I'm your friend. I'm your friend." He shook his head.

"Jeff, did I do something wrong?" Maria pleaded.

"No, it's my fault."

"I don't understand."

"Friends don't do that. Friends don't kiss." Jeff buried his face in his hands.

"It wasn't planned, I get that…" Maria began.

"I'm gonna go." Jeff said, heading out of the front door.

**Please don't despair! They're reunited in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a few things happening in this chapter. Maybe you'll be surprised.**

**Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is looking great! You'll be seeing it soon.**

Maria was pleasantly surprised to see Jeff's pick up on her drive the next day.

"I'm sorry." Maria said, after a couple of minutes in silence.

"Can we just forget it happened? I want to be friends." Jeff spoke softly.

"That's all I want. I couldn't bear to lose you as a friend." The redhead replied.

Ashley was waiting for them when they got to school.

"Hey, I thought you should know, I won't be there after school tonight."

"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"I have a doctors appointment." Ashley replied, leaning in and whispering.

Maria and Jeff nodded. Ashley walked off, leaving Jeff and Maria alone again.

"So, are we going to English?" Jeff asked.

Maria smiled and nodded. Jeff let her link his arm as they walked down the corridor.

The first half of the day went well. Jeff and Maria had lunch at the usual spot. Mickie turned up to swap her food, as usual, in between talking about Randy.

Something strange happened as Maria made her way to Biology. Sitting on her seat, she expected the tap on her shoulder to be from Mike. Turning around, she saw that it was Dolph Ziggler. He was smirking, as usual.

"If you're here to mock me, just get on with it." Maria sighed as he stood still.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date?"

"With you?" Maria's jaw dropped.

"Well that was the idea!" Dolph grinned, before looking serious, awaiting an answer.

Maria was about to say no. Jeff's words echoed in her head, about only wanting to be her friend. It wasn't like guys were falling over themselves to ask her out…

"Sure, I'd love to." Maria smiled. Dolph looked surprised, before returning to a smirk.

"So how about Saturday?" he asked.

Maria shook her head. She planned to go to Jeff's house on Saturday.

"Is Sunday any good?" she looked at Dolph.

"Sunday it is. I'll pick you up." He grinned, before returning to his own seat.

"What was that?" Mike asked, sitting down next to Maria.

"He asked me on a date." She replied.

"Way to go Maria! High five!" Mike grinned as she slapped his hand.

After school, in the art room, Maria decided to tell Jeff her news.

"Hey Jeff, you know we agreed to be friends…"

"Yeah." Jeff replied, still looking down at the backdrop he was painting.

"I thought you should know, I'm going on a date this Sunday." Maria bit her lip.

"With who?" Jeff replied in the same manner.

"Dolph Ziggler."

Jeff's eyes nearly popped out. He looked at Maria, looking for any sign that she was kidding. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Jeff…?" Maria frowned.

"Dolph Ziggler? The guy who proclaims he is perfection? You mean that bleached blonde, permanently smirking idiot? You have to be kidding me!" Jeff ranted.

"What about not judging people?" Maria asked.

"Well he'd happily judge me." Jeff hissed. Maria looked defeated.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No, just ignore me. I really care about you. If you're happy…"

"I am happy." Maria said, placing her hand on top of Jeff's.

"Then that's all that matters." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Maria's cell phone beeped with a message.

_Hey – I just left doctors. Ok to go to your house? Ashley x_

Maria replied.

_See you at my house. Jeff & I are almost done here. Maria xxx_

Maria and Jeff were in his pick up on the way to Maria's house when she decided to ask if they were still ok for Saturday. He had asked her before the kiss.

"Jeff, am I still coming to your house?"

"I thought you were seeing Dolph?" Jeff frowned, concentrating on the road ahead.

"I told him Sunday." Maria replied.

"Then I guess you're going to be seeing the Hardy house." Jeff smiled.

"I guess I am." Maria smiled back at him.

Jeff didn't stop at her house. She promised to let him know what Ashley said.

Ashley was already there, stroking Star. Evan was out working on the bike.

"How did it go?" Maria asked, dropping her bag in the hallway.

"Pretty much as I expected. I'm eight weeks pregnant and I have three options."

"Which are?" Maria prompted her.

"Abortion, adoption or keeping the baby." Ashley sighed.

"Have you thought about any of them?" Maria put an arm around Ashley.

"Well, two involve giving birth, which scares the hell out of me. And abortion would be like a lifetime of guilt." Ashley sighed again.

"Lots of girls do it. Especially when they've been raped." Maria felt Ashley shudder.

"But, I read this book on pregnancy. Did you know that by the time I get an abortion, the baby would have a heartbeat? It'll be able to hear me talking!"

"Oh Ash." Maria hugged her friend.

"Please don't say anything to Phil."

"Why would I?"

"I just can't bear the thought of him knowing." The blonde screwed her eyes shut.

"You can trust me." Maria said, stroking Ashley's hair softly.

Ashley left shortly after and Maria went to bed. She would see Jeff tomorrow. That thought made her heart beat faster and filled her with happiness.

Jeff arrived the next day and parked on the drive as usual.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure!" Evan replied as Maria frowned.

"He wants to see my bike!" Jeff pleaded with Maria.

"Fine, but I ride in front." Maria grinned as Evan squashed himself into the back seat of the pick up. Jeff smiled and turned on the engine.

Maria was taken by all of the beautiful greenery along the deserted road. Jeff pulled into a small lane, at the end of which was a big house. It looked quite old, with shutters and a front porch. A red convertible was parked outside, while a small dog sat on the porch.

"Whose car?" Evan asked, pointing to the red convertible.

"Eve's." Jeff replied, turning off the engine.

They made their way towards the house. The small dog began yapping happily at Jeff.

"You never said that you had a dog." Maria said.

"He's not mine, he's Matt's. His name is Lucas." Jeff opened the front door and motioned for them to follow him inside.

"Matt, Eve! I have people over." Jeff yelled upstairs.

There was the sound of footsteps as Matt and Eve made their way downstairs to greet the guests. Matt entered first followed by Eve. Matt looked similar to Jeff, but he had black hair in a ponytail and Eve was Latin looking with honey coloured curls.

"Hi, I'm Matt. You must be Maria?" Matt smiled and shook her hand.

"Evan, Maria's brother." Evan said, as he shook Matt's hand.

"Let's go see the bikes." Jeff said, leading them out of the back door to an old garage.

"Are we gonna race?" Matt asked excitedly.

"You up for that Evan?" Jeff asked. Evan nodded.

"Maybe we should go inside Maria!" Eve giggled as the boys got talking.

"Yeah." Maria smiled and followed Eve to the kitchen.

"You want some juice?" Eve asked, holding a glass jug of orange juice.

"Sure." Maria replied.

"Hey, Jeff told me about your friend. Poor girl."

"Yeah, I saw her last night. She's confused." Maria said.

"If you need anybody I'm always here." Eve said, putting her hand on Maria's shoulder. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Does Jeff talk to you at lot?"

"He tells me how great you are. He really cares about you." Eve smiled at her.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell." Maria mumbled.

"Jeff is very guarded. That's why he does art. It helps to express himself."

"He tells me all the time that he wants to be my friend."

"Is that what you want?" Eve questioned her.

Maria stopped staring at the glass of juice in her hand and nodded.

"I'm moving on. I have a date tomorrow."

"Is he hot?" Eve giggled.

"He certainly thinks he is."

"That's a guy for you!" Eve smiled and sat back on her chair.

"Do you think that you can grow to love someone?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I want to like Dolph. He's nice enough to ask me out, but…"

"But?" Eve prompted.

"But, there are other people whom I have an instant bond with."

"Like Jeff?" Eve looked at Maria.

"Yeah, I guess so." Maria blushed.

"Maybe you don't want to bond with anyone else?" Eve said knowingly.

"Hey there girls!" Matt grinned as he walked into the kitchen for a drink.

"Hey baby." Eve smiled.

"How's it going?" Maria motioned to the door.

"Cool. Evan and Jeff are racing at the moment." Matt replied.

Maria smiled and looked out of the window. It was so typical. Her mother liked Jeff, so did her brother and her dog. Mickie had given him her approval. But Jeff only wanted to be her friend. That would have to be enough for Maria.

Time flew by at Jeff's house and he finally drove Maria and Evan home.

Evan jumped out of the pick up and went inside the house, leaving Maria in the front with Jeff. She turned her body to face him.

"I had a great day. Evan really likes you."

"I had a great day too." Jeff replied.

"So you're definitely ok about my date tomorrow?" Maria asked.

"Definitely."

"So, I'll see you Monday?" Maria patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll be right here." He smiled, making Maria blush.

"I'd better go."

"Sweet dreams Maria." Jeff called as she got out of the car and walked up her path.

"Good night."

Maria heard the engine rumble as the pick up moved away. Now she wouldn't see Jeff until Monday. She would be on a date with Dolph tomorrow.

**Any ideas on what will happen on her date with Dolph?**

**IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are you excited? It's Maria & Dolph's date.**

**For people of a nervous disposition, there are punches thrown later on!**

Maria woke up on Sunday morning. She had some cereal for breakfast, before showering and getting dressed. She thought that she should at least make an effort.

Browsing the clothes in her wardrobe, Maria opted for a purple sweater dress, with black leggings, grey boots and a grey hooded bolero style jacket. She carefully set her hair in perfect curls and applied shimmering grey eye shadow with black mascara. She applied a peach lip-gloss, before putting on some silver hoop earrings.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Evan asked, peering around his sister's door.

"I have a date." She replied, checking his reaction in the mirror.

"I knew it!" Evan grinned.

"Knew what?"

"You and Jeff. I saw you two the other night."

"I'm not going out with Jeff." Maria shook her head.

"What? Why?" Evan frowned, walking into the room.

"Jeff just wants to be friends. Then Dolph asked me out and…"

"Dolph? What kind of name is that?" Evan started giggling.

"Just cause dad's away, you don't need to vet all the boys." Maria sighed.

"Yeah, Maria…"

There was a beep of a car horn. Maria looked out of the window.

"That's him?" Evan raised an eyebrow.

Maria nodded and made her way downstairs and out to the white sports car on the drive. Dolph was sat smirking in the driver's seat.

"Hey there gorgeous!" he got out and walked round to open the door for her.

"Hi Dolph." She replied, sliding into the passenger seat.

He got back into the driver's seat and pulled out of the drive.

"Is this your car?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, you like?" he grinned.

"It's cool." Maria said, secretly wishing for the familiarity of Jeff's pick up.

Dolph pulled up at a funfair. Maria was surprised, but didn't mind.

"Come on." He grinned, holding her hand.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked.

Dolph stopped in front of one of the Test Your Strength meters. He smirked as he swung the hammer and the arrow at the top lit up. Maria smiled.

"You wanna go on some rides?" Dolph asked, reading her bored expression.

Maria nodded as he took her by the hand again, through the crowds of people.

The other rides all seemed to have ulterior motives for Dolph. For instance, on the Pirate Ship ride, he took every opportunity to look down girls' tops whenever they swung backwards. He spent half an hour on the bumper cars, not bumping anybody, just cruising around with that smirk on his face. Maria found that she kept thinking how fun this date would be if she were with Jeff instead.

"You want something to eat?" Dolph asked. Maria nodded and they walked over to the hot food stand. Maria had a burger, whilst Dolph had a hotdog.

The rest of the afternoon was enjoyable. Maria couldn't deny that, although vain, Dolph had treated her with care and attention. She just couldn't forget Jeff.

"You wanna come to my house?" he asked as they got into the car.

"Sure." Maria smiled.

"Great." Dolph grinned as they drove off.

Dolph's house was bigger than Maria's. It was quite modern and open plan. Maria followed Dolph into the kitchen, where he poured two glasses of sparkling water.

"The best I can do." He grinned.

"Nice house." Maria said, looking at the patterned ceiling.

"You should see my room."

"What?"

"It's really modern." Dolph explained.

Maria giggled slightly as she recalled her blunder with Jeff, about going upstairs.

So Maria ended up in Dolph's room. It was modern. Painted all black and white with silver fittings and a large mirror on the wall.

"Who else lives here?" Maria asked, sitting down on the bed.

"My mom and two sisters." He replied, combing his hair in front of the mirror.

"What does your mom do?"

"Interior design, if you couldn't tell!"

"Cool." Maria smiled. Dolph sat beside her, slightly too close for comfort.

"Maria. I really like you. I'm glad you agreed to come out with me."

"Thanks Dolph, I'm…glad too."

"Maria?"

"Yeah?" she turned and saw Dolph was leaning in close to her.

Dilemma. Did she push him away and upset him? Why shouldn't she kiss him back? But Dolph had been good to her and Jeff was just her friend…

Maria leant forward to lock lips with Dolph. He was obviously surprised, but he kissed her back. Maria let herself relax into the kiss as she lay back on the bed. It wasn't unpleasant but it just wasn't Jeff. His kiss was different.

Maria had been daydreaming. She snapped back into consciousness, and realised that Dolph was now topless and his hand was making its way up her thigh.

"Dolph!" Maria sprang up off the bed in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you." She stated as he slicked his hair back.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you…"

"Thought what?" Maria demanded.

"I was told that you were…up for it." Dolph stood and held her face in his hands.

"By who?" Maria gasped, a thought popped into her head.

"I can't say." Dolph sighed.

"Was it Phil Brooks?"

Dolph said nothing, but his eyes did.

"I really did have a good time. I just can't…" Maria said, hugging Dolph.

"Shall I drive you home?" he asked. Maria nodded.

They made their way out to Dolph's car. Maria felt sorry for Dolph. She hugged him again as a car quickly pulled up beside them.

"Maria!" came Jeff's voice.

"Jeff?" she gasped, before seeing his fist connect with Dolph's jaw.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked. He must have been in the car with Jeff.

"What are you doing?" Maria cried, cradling the injured Dolph.

"Please tell me you didn't…" Jeff pleaded to Maria.

"Jeff, what are you talking…"

Jeff held his cell phone in front of Maria. There was a photo of Maria and Dolph kissing…on Dolph's bed. Maria frowned at Jeff.

"How did you get that?"

"An anonymous person sent me it." Jeff said.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on here…I didn't sleep with her." Dolph slurred.

"You didn't?" Matt asked, looking at Jeff to see his reaction.

"I'm sorry man." Jeff said, pulling Dolph to his feet.

"I think we've all been set up." Maria hissed as she dabbed Dolph's bloodied lip.

"Yeah, and we know who by…" Jeff thought for a moment.

"Dolph, will you be ok?" Maria asked, genuinely concerned.

He nodded as he got to his feet. He whispered to Jeff.

"Sorry. I can't believe Phil."

"Sorry about your lip." Jeff nodded as Dolph made his way inside.

"What now?" Maria asked.

"I say we pay this creep a visit." Matt said.

"Come on then." Jeff replied, opening the car door for Maria.

Maria got chills, pulling up outside Phil's house. This was the place where it had happened, or not happened as it were.

"Stay in the car." Jeff told Maria and Matt.

He walked up the path and rang the doorbell. After about ten seconds Phil answered, although you could only see his silhouette from the car. He folded his arms as Jeff clenched his fists. Suddenly, Phil swung his fist and knocked Jeff backwards onto the concrete path. Matt and Maria jumped out of the car and ran over to Jeff.

"Jeff!" Maria cried, seeing him lying semi conscious.

"When are you going to learn Maria?" Phil growled. Maria shuddered as that horrific night flashed before her eyes.

"Listen buddy, I don't…" Matt began before cutting off.

"Remember me?" Phil laughed.

Maria looked up to see Matt's face turn white.

"You!"

"How is the lovely Amy?" Phil smirked at Matt.

"Let's go." Matt said, helping Maria to get Jeff to the car.

Matt drove, while Maria nursed Jeff in the back.

"How do you know him?" Maria asked Matt.

"Before I met Eve, I dated a girl named Amy. We were gonna get married and everything. Then she has an affair, with some high school jock."

"Phil?" Maria gasped.

"The very same. Amy used to call him Punk." Matt sighed.

"What happened after you found out?"

"It could never be the same. She's with some guy named Adam now."

"How could Phil be so…evil?" Maria muttered, as she stroked Jeff's hair.

"I'm dropping you home, then I'll take him home." Matt said from the front.

"Ok." Maria nodded as she looked at Jeff's face.

Matt pulled up and let Maria out. He saw her concern for Jeff.

"He will be ok."

"I know." Maria smiled. Today she had learned, that nobody could measure up to Jeff. He was where her heart lay. She would wait forever for him.

She watched the car pull out of sight, before entering the house.

"Mom?" she said, seeing her mother weeping in the living room.

"Maria." Her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Evan, what's going on?" Maria questioned her brother.

"Dad's left us."

"What does that mean?"

"He's found someone else. We're divorcing." Her mother spoke.

"Why?" Maria felt tears prick her eyes.

"I wish I could answer all your questions." Mrs Kanellis wept.

"Are you ok?" Evan asked Maria.

"I'm gonna be ok." Maria said, having decided where her heart was.

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So I really hope you like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I was impressed by the last lot of reviews.**

**You seen to like guessing too, so answer me these...**

**1. Mickie is the lead female in the production, so who do you think is the male lead?**

**2. Somebody has an accident backstage - who is it?**

**Good luck. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really pleased with this so far. Hope you are too. Let me know!**

**It's the rehearsals - some more action happening here. **

Monday was to be rehearsals for the production. Maria was slightly preoccupied as she rode to school in Jeff's car. He seemed aware that her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Are you mad about last night?" he asked.

"No." Maria shook her head and stared out at the road ahead.

"I'm sorry I punched Dolph." Jeff smiled, hoping to break the icy atmosphere.

"You haven't done anything."

"Come on, you're worrying me now."

"When I got home last night, my mom was crying." Maria bit her lip.

"Did something happen?" Jeff's eyes widened.

"Dad found somebody else. They're divorcing." Maria whimpered.

"I'm sorry Maria." Jeff looked over at her and gave a sympathetic smile.

Maria nodded and sighed as she saw the school come into view.

The bonus today, was that they got to spend all day preparing for the dress rehearsals. As far as Maria knew, Michelle wasn't up for a role. Jeff held open a door for Maria as they made their way to the art department. Dolph was walking down the corridor.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about last night." Jeff said, eyeing Dolph's bruised jaw and lip.

"I know why you did it. I should apologise to Maria." He replied.

"The only person who needs to apologise is Phil, but I don't see Hell freezing over any time soon." Maria whispered as Jeff grinned, happy to see her spark back.

"What's up?" Ashley appeared and put her arm around Maria's shoulders.

"Just more of the same from that jerk…" Jeff muttered.

"Good luck with the rehearsals." Dolph said, before carrying on down the corridor.

"I take it the date wasn't mind blowing?" Ashley raised her eyebrow at Maria.

"Long story." Jeff said, as they walked to the art room.

Mickie arrived to practice her lines. Maria was struck by how the usually confident Mickie was blushing when she got a line wrong. She took a break and waved her friend over.

"Why are you so nervous?" Maria giggled at a flushed looking Mickie.

"I have to kiss him."

"Who?"

"John Cena!" Mickie was almost hyperventilating.

"Does Randy know?" Maria grinned.

"Maria! You know I had a crush on John Cena for like, two years."

"And you're with Randy now…"

"Oh my God! Check out those biceps!" Mickie was practically drooling.

"Calm down. Let's go get a drink." Maria said, pulling her towards the drinks machine. Ashley was already there.

"Earth to Ashley!" Mickie said, waving her hand in front of the blonde.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?" Mickie nodded towards Ashley's stomach.

Ashley nodded and took her drink. Mickie got two bottles of water.

"Why do you need two?" the blonde frowned.

"I keep getting dry mouth. I have a kissing scene."

"Calm down!" Maria scolded her hyperactive friend.

"Ok, gather round." Miss Lock announced.

The group of actors and artists surrounded the stage. The drama teacher Mr Wallace had a clipboard; he announced which scenes would be rehearsed first.

"Mickie James and John Cena, scene five. From the top."

Mickie walked up onto the stage with John. He grinned as he put down his script and looked at Mickie. Jeff, Maria and Ashley were having fun watching Mickie, when Randy walked in beside them.

"Hey, she's doing good." Maria smiled at him.

"Did I miss much?" he asked. Jeff shook his head.

Mickie approached her kissing scene, unaware of Randy's presence. She hesitated until Mr Wallace waved for them to continue. She turned away from John as scripted. He took her arm and spun her round, locking lips in a passionate embrace.

Maria and Ashley smiled, Jeff looked amused and Randy was shocked.

"Randy?" Maria said as he flew past her.

"What the hell Cena?" he shouted as he jumped onto the stage.

"Randy, it's just acting…" Mickie pleaded with him.

"He enjoyed it too much." Randy growled, staring at Cena.

"She did have a huge crush on me…"

"Randy no!" Mickie screamed as he took down John.

Jeff ran over and separated Randy from John.

"You keep away from my girl!" Randy shouted.

"Mr Orton, if you're quite finished." Miss Lock shouted over the commotion.

Randy walked out, with Mickie closely following.

"That's what I call drama!" Ashley piped up.

Jeff smirked and shook his head.

"Ok, next scene." Mr Wallace called.

"Oh shoot!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Where's the prop for this scene?"

"I'll just go get it." Ashley called, jogging up the stairs.

"That would be helpful Miss Massaro."

Jeff leaned into Maria and whispered in her ear.

"Are you coming to the opening night party?"

"I think so, are you?" Maria asked, suspecting he'd say no.

"If you are." Jeff smiled.

"Cool." She grinned.

Mickie had appeared back in the room.

"How embarrassing was that?"

"What? Kissing John in front of everybody, or Randy attacking him?" Jeff asked.

"Both!" Mickie replied, opening her second bottle of water.

Suddenly a piercing scream came from the stairway.

"Oh my God, Ashley!" Maria screamed, running towards the noise.

Ashley was in a crumpled heap on the bottom of the stairs. She was conscious, but clutching her stomach. Maria stroked her hair. Jeff arrived behind Maria and stopped anybody else coming in.

"What's happened?" Miss Lock asked. Jeff let her through.

"Please help her." Maria cried.

"Did she fall down the stairs?"

"I guess so. But she's…pregnant." Maria whispered. Miss Lock's eyes widened and she burst into action.

"Clear the way. I'll call an ambulance."

"Hang on Ash." Maria whispered, cradling the limp body of her friend.

"Did you check her pulse?" Jeff asked. Maria shook her head.

"I don't know how."

Jeff took Ashley's right wrist and concentrated for a minute.

"It's a bit slow." He said, placing her wrist back by her side.

"Do you think the…baby's ok?" Maria whispered. Jeff shrugged.

"The ambulance is on its way." Miss Lock said.

"What's going on?" Phil stuck his head around the door.

"None of your business Mr Brooks." Miss Lock replied.

"She must have fallen down the stairs."

"Well done smartass!" Mickie hissed from behind Jeff.

"What other explanation is there?" Phil smirked and walked off.

Maria felt sick. She had to be wrong. Could Phil have pushed Ashley?

Jeff appeared to be thinking the same thing. He looked at Maria.

"Tell me it's mad Jeff."

"I'm sorry Maria, but it's a possibility." Jeff replied.

The paramedics arrived and tended to Ashley, while Mickie forced Maria to drink some water, for shock. Jeff hugged Maria to him. He checked what hospital they were taking Ashley to. He assured Maria that he would take her there after school.

So after Maria had been home to tell her mother where she was going, Jeff drove her to the hospital. They went to the main reception desk.

"We're looking for Ashley Massaro. She was brought in earlier today." Jeff said.

The lady on reception gave them the ward and directions. They took the lift up to the second floor. They found Ashley in her own room, attached to a drip.

"Hey! I was so bored." She smiled, weakly sitting up in bed.

"Is everything ok?" Maria frowned.

"Well there's been no bleeding, but I'm having an ultrasound tomorrow."

"Like a scan?" Jeff said, sitting on a chair.

"Yeah, if that's ok, I can get discharged." Ashley smiled.

"How did you fall?" Jeff asked, watching the blonde's reaction.

"I didn't fall." Ashley whispered.

"You were pushed?" Maria gasped.

"Who pushed you?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"I don't know. They were behind me."

"We thought…" Maria began.

"Phil? Yeah I thought that too." Ashley sighed rubbing her non - existent bump.

"He was all concerned. It was disturbing." Jeff shook his head.

"I was so worried about you Ash." Maria felt tears in her eyes.

"Jeff, give her a hug from me. I don't have the energy." Ashley grinned.

Jeff wrapped Maria in a warm hug. Ashley nodded and yawned.

"Someone needs to rest." Jeff said.

"Let me know if you get out tomorrow." Maria waved as they left the room.

Maria was quiet on the journey home. She had a lot to think about.

"Jeff?"

"Maria?"

"I know things have been…weird between us."

"Sorry about that." Jeff said.

"I just, really need you now." Maria looked up at Jeff.

It was so difficult for her. She loved him too much not to have him in her life. If being friends was all they would ever be, she had to accept that. It hurt her every time he smiled at her. She couldn't remember their kiss much, but she was certain that it was magical and perfect. Being close to him as a friend was surely better than losing him from her life completely. He was the other half of her.

"Maria, you know I'm always here for you." Jeff squeezed her hand.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Out of interest:**

**1. Do you think Phil knows that Ashley's pregnant?**

**2. Do you think he pushed her?**

**3. Is Dolph going to be an ally to Maria, or an enemy?**

**Look forward to your views. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**The reviews for the last chapter were fantastic.**

**I'm so glad people like it. Here's the next one!**

The next day was surprisingly uneventful. Phil was still his usual smug self. If he did have anything to do with Ashley's accident, then he wasn't doing anything to persuade Maria otherwise.

Ashley was hopefully being released from the hospital that day. Maria decided that she deserved some rest. Jeff promised that he and Maria would spend some time together after school.

Maria was confused when Jeff didn't show up in their English class. Mr Matthews told her to work with Cody, who wasn't keen on Hamlet, as there were no pictures.

"Cody, do you read anything other than comic books?" Maria asked him.

"Well…nope." He replied, concentrating on his work.

"Is Randy ok?"

"What?" Cody frowned.

"After he took down John Cena in rehearsal…" Maria coaxed.

"Yeah, he's good."

"Mickie was a bit embarrassed." Maria whispered.

"She'll get used to it!" Cody looked up and grinned.

"For what it's worth, you're cool."

"Really? Cooler than Randy?"

"Sure…just don't tell him I said that." Maria smiled.

"Ok, so does Hamlet like this Ophelia chick?" Cody frowned at Maria.

Maria wished Jeff were there. Where was he?

At lunch Maria sat in her usual spot. Mickie bounded over with her lunch.

"Room for a little one?"

"Always!" Maria giggled.

"So, what happened with Jeff?"

"What do you mean? He didn't turn up for English…" Maria looked at Mickie.

"He's in my Math class. He got called out and never came back." Mickie said.

"I'll call him."

Maria dialled the number that she had memorised. She waited patiently, as a familiar tune played nearby. Hold on…that was Jeff's ring tone. Maria scanned the area nearby, spotting Jeff sitting underneath a large tree. He looked like he was thinking.

"Jeff!" Maria cried, running over to him.

"He's done it again." Jeff groaned.

Both girls knew whom he was talking about. Phil Brooks.

"Did he hurt you?" Maria asked.

"He told the principal that I assaulted Dolph."

"But the lip wasn't on purpose." Mickie said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well that's what Dolph just told them." Jeff added.

"So Dolph told them the truth." Maria nodded and hugged Jeff.

"I just get the horrible feeling, that this isn't it."

"How's that?" Mickie mumbled with her mouth full.

"Come on, he does this, he tries to get Dolph to sleep with Maria…"

"And he may have pushed Ashley." Maria finished.

"Exactly." Jeff said.

"Well I gotta go. But I'll see you tomorrow." Mickie called as she skipped off.

"That girl is gonna have indigestion!" Jeff chuckled.

"So, where are we going later?" Maria asked.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere peaceful. Where I can relax."

"I know just the place." Jeff smiled.

"Where?" Maria gasped.

"It's a surprise." He grinned, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Miss Lock said that the production was coming together well. She said that given Ashley's condition, they could have the afternoon off.

It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, but it wasn't sweltering. There was a cool breeze and plenty of white clouds in the sky. Jeff took his sweater off, revealing a tight white t-shirt, and put his shades on. Maria slipped off her denim jacket and sat in the passenger seat of the pick up.

"Where are we going?" Maria smiled, as Jeff turned the engine on.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" Jeff grinned as they pulled out of the car park.

Maria sighed and took a CD out of her bag. Jeff glanced at her and smiled as he turned his eyes back to the road ahead. Maria put the disc in and sat back in her seat.

Jeff looked surprised as the CD began playing. It was more his type of music. Maria watched his reaction as she tapped her foot to the rock music.

"Is this yours?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"It is indeed Mr Hardy!" she giggled at his fixed expression.

"Cool." Jeff replied, nodding along to the music.

Maria vaguely recognised some of the houses on the route.

"Are we going to your house?" she asked.

"No. Matt and Eve are…studying." Jeff put emphasis on the last word.

"You're lucky I trust you Jeffrey."

"You trust me?" Jeff asked.

"Well I wouldn't have let you drive me to the middle of nowhere otherwise!"

"Why'd you call me Jeffrey?" He shrugged.

"That's your name isn't it?" Maria said sarcastically.

"You're lucky I like you." Jeff smirked back at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, otherwise I would have been offended that you called me Jeffrey!"

Maria giggled and gave Jeff a playful tap on the arm. He glanced sideways and smiled. Maria couldn't help but feel attracted to those beautiful green eyes.

She had to try her hardest to stick to her decision. Deciding to be Jeff's friend or nothing at all. Losing him seemed worse than losing her father, somehow.

"Ok, here we are." Jeff grinned, pulling into a small field, surrounded by trees.

"What is this?" Maria asked, stepping out of the truck.

"My secret place. Where I come for artistic inspiration." Jeff replied.

"It's really peaceful…and pretty." Maria gasped, taking in her surroundings.

"That's not even the best part!" Jeff grinned, taking her hand and running through the trees. Maria giggled, gasping when she saw a beautiful stream with stepping - stones.

"Come on…" Jeff whispered as he pulled Maria away from the water.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to a wooden hut on some rocks.

"My studio." Jeff chuckled as he climbed up. He extended his hand back down to Maria. She took it and climbed up with his help.

"Wow, it's actually…" Maria couldn't think of what to say.

"Sit down." Jeff smiled, pointing to a red checked blanket on the floor.

Maria sat and looked at Jeff. Maybe she had underestimated her own feelings. The thought that they were now alone together and where nobody knew where they were, was testing her resolve. She felt her heart beating in her chest. She was almost scared to look into his eyes, for fear of being sucked in completely.

"What do you think?" Jeff asked. Maria looked across to see that he had set up a picnic for them. He smiled at her.

"Jeff! If I didn't know better I'd think this was…" she stopped.

"A date?" Jeff finished, looking right at her.

"My bad, I know we agreed not to go there." Maria rambled.

"Maria."

Maria looked down at the floor. She could feel the feelings dying to burst out.

Jeff took her chin in his hand and brought their faces level.

"I think I made a mistake…"

"It was my fault. You didn't have to bring me here." Maria blushed nervously.

"No, I mean I think I made a mistake, about only wanting to be friends."

Maria looked at Jeff in confusion. He was nervously awaiting her reaction.

"Don't mess with my feelings Jeff." Maria shook her head and left the hut. She walked over to the water's edge and sighed. Jeff was close behind. He turned her to face him and held her face in his hands.

"Maria, I've tried and failed. I want you, nobody else."

"I don't wanna lose you. I'd rather be friends than nothing at all." Maria wept.

"I'll never let you go Maria. These feelings won't go away." He stroked her face.

"What about Phil?"

"What about him?"

"I'd never forgive myself if he hurt you. It would be my fault…" Maria cried.

"I would do anything to protect you." Jeff said, looking deep into her eyes.

"What now?" Maria whispered softly.

Jeff wiped a tear from her eye and leant in towards her. Maria rested her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes. Jeff didn't hesitate; he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. Maria felt their lips meet as she melted into his arms.

All the time she expected him to pull away again, but he didn't. She felt the passion burning within each touch and breath. He held her like he would never let her go.

The embrace was broken by Jeff's phone ringing.

"It's Matt." He said, answering the call.

Maria picked up a pebble and skimmed it along the surface of the water.

"Yeah, ok…I'll let her know." Jeff said, hanging up and putting his phone back in his jeans pocket.

"Shall we go?" Maria asked, standing and looking at Jeff.

"If you don't mind. Evan called my house."

"Is something wrong?" the redhead panicked.

"Nope. It's a surprise." Jeff grinned again.

"I don't know how many more surprises I can take." Maria rolled her eyes.

Jeff held her hand and led her back to the car.

They finally arrived back at Maria's house. Maria entered the house, expecting something serious. She was heading to the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Maria. Surprise!" Ashley smiled, lying on the couch.

"You're out of hospital! Is the baby ok?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. You should have seen the ultrasound. It looks like a jumping peanut!"

"Takes after its father…" Jeff whispered behind them.

"Anyhow, where have you two been?" the blonde looked between them.

Maria blushed and sat down next to Star on the end of the couch.

"Oh no! You two!" Ashley clapped her hands like a happy seal.

"Can you keep it to yourself?" Maria whispered.

"Too late!" Evan appeared and tapped Jeff on the back.

"Evan!" Maria blushed even more.

"Hey, I'm happy. My little sis is dating a guy who's actually ok." Evan grinned.

"Glad you're ok with it." Jeff smiled.

"Hold on, did you actually agree that we're dating?" Maria asked.

Jeff smiled and nodded. She kissed him and smiled to herself.

**Of course it doesn't end there! I'm going to be busy with the next chapter. There's still more to come!**

**I love this chapter. I'm feeling the Jeff / Maria love...**

**FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS:**

**1. Who should discover Ashley's pregnancy next?**

**2. Who's going to get involved standing up for Maria?**

**3. Who is your favourite character in this story? (I'd love to know!)**

**I want to give a big thank you to all of my reviewers. You're the ones keeping this story going. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Big thank you for the great reviews. I take everything on board.**

**There will be more happening, but I don't want the story to peak too soon.**

Maria awoke to see her blonde friend Ashley beside her. She had stayed over at Maria's house last night. The redhead got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Good morning." Mrs Kanellis smiled, reading a newspaper.

"Hey mom. Ashley's still asleep." Maria said, taking a carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator. Evan walked in, covered in grease from the garage.

"How are you today?" he grinned at his sister.

"On top of the world." Maria smirked, pouring some juice into a glass.

"Oh yes, I heard about you and Jeff." Her mother said.

"It's still early days." Maria blushed.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Evan looked at his mother.

Maria looked up and frowned at her brother, then her mother.

"It's not that bad." Evan reasoned.

"Your father is relocating to Seattle with his…girlfriend." Mrs Kanellis said.

"I'm not bothered by that."

"The good news is that we get to keep the house and car." Evan smiled.

"Good. We're the innocent ones here." Maria snorted, sipping her juice.

"Are you really ok?" her mother asked, placing her hand on Maria's face.

"Really I'm fine." The redhead smiled.

"Jeez, you have one comfy bed." Ashley yawned, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you slept well." Mrs Kanellis smiled.

"You want some breakfast?" Evan asked, taking off his work shirt.

"Hey Evan, she already has morning sickness. Don't make her throw up now!"

"I have a fine body!" he grinned, flicking an oily rag at his sister.

"Good point though. Can you eat, or will you feel sick?" Maria's mother asked.

"I'm ok at the moment. I'm craving stuff too." Ashley replied.

"Really? What?" Maria asked.

"Cranberry sauce and onions." Ashley laughed.

"Gross!" Evan shouted from the next room.

"That's cravings for you." Mrs Kanellis chuckled.

After breakfast, Maria and Ashley walked over to the park. Mickie was supposed to be watching Randy's training. They spotted the team in their red shirts and white shorts. Mickie was on the bleachers, clapping occasionally.

"Room for us?" Maria asked.

"Sure!" Mickie smiled, hugging them both.

"So, how's he doing?" Maria asked, pointing over to Randy.

"Oh, he won't pass to Cena…" Mickie shrugged.

"It was acting!" Ashley frowned.

"Yeah, you won the award for best drama!" Mickie grinned.

"Mickie…that's not funny." Maria hissed.

"It's fine. I'm ok and so is peanut." Ashley patted her tummy.

"Peanut?" Mickie asked.

"Apparently on her scan, the baby looked like a peanut." Maria giggled.

"A jumping peanut!" Ashley corrected her.

The girls watched the team until the break. Mickie ran down to see Randy. He kissed her and gave Cena a look. Maria and Ashley sat sharing a bottle of water.

"Don't usually see you here." Phil said, appearing beside them.

"Why is it your business?" Maria asked.

"I just thought maybe you wanted to see me."

"If I'd known you'd be here I wouldn't have bothered." Maria scoffed.

"Don't be like that. We all like some Phil…don't we Ashley?"

"Are you aware that I spent time in hospital?" Ashley asked.

"I am aware of that, yes." He replied smugly.

"You might have visited somebody who was your girlfriend." Maria spoke.

"Oh well, I'll be there next time."

"What do you mean next time?" Ashley hissed.

"For the birth of course." He smirked, pointing to Ashley's tummy.

Maria's eyes widened. He knew. How did he know? Ashley was shocked.

"Who told you?" Ashley spoke.

"I overheard Miss Lock on the phone to the ambulance." Phil shrugged.

"Why don't you just leave us all alone?" Maria asked, staring at Phil.

"I can't do that. Ashley will need me."

"Oh, you wish. You think it's yours?" the blonde replied harshly.

"Come on, who else is gonna go there?" Phil laughed to himself.

"I think she'd be better off, we all would, without you." Maria said, standing face to face with Phil.

"But what if she needs protection? That fall could have been very dangerous for the…our baby." He smirked.

"It was you. You son of a bitch!" Ashley shouted.

"Maria, Ashley?" Mickie arrived and glared at Phil. He retreated.

Mickie looked at the two girls. Ashley turned to Maria.

"I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?" Mickie asked.

"Report him to the cops." The blonde replied.

"Will you make a statement too?" Mickie asked Maria.

The redhead nodded and linked arms with the other two girls.

Jeff and Evan were working on the motorbike when Maria arrived home.

"Hey sis." Evan shouted.

"Maria." Jeff nodded.

She sighed and sat down on the couch with Star. The police had been helpful, but it was going to take more…

"What's up?" Jeff asked as he sat beside her.

"Phil started again…"

"I'll kick his ass." Evan said, entering the room.

"But, Ashley went to the cops. I made a statement too, about him raping her and trying to rape me." Maria said.

"So, what happens now?" Jeff asked.

"Well they need more evidence. When they can do a DNA test on Ashley's baby, they'll know that Phil was the father. He doesn't have any previous convictions either." Maria explained.

"I'm proud of you sis." Evan hugged her.

"Thanks Evan." She smiled and went to head upstairs.

"Can I come?" Jeff asked.

"Of course." She grinned as she jogged up the stairs to her room.

Jeff followed her and immediately stretched out on the bed. Maria giggled and moved her sketchpad onto the table. Jeff pulled her down into a hug.

"I wanna stay like this." He whispered to her.

"Even if you get cramp?" Maria laughed.

"Well, as long as I'm with you."

"You're quite a romantic."

"Don't spoil my image!" Jeff laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you still coming to the opening night party?" Maria asked.

"Yes. I'm escorting a beautiful girl." Jeff grinned.

"So what were you an Evan talking about?"

"Nothing." Jeff smiled.

"Don't tell me…it's a surprise?"

"You could say that."

"Are you taking bets for opening night?" Maria smiled.

"Bets on what?"

"How long before Randy punches Cena."

"How long before someone breaks my scenery." Jeff shrugged.

"Or has a wardrobe malfunction…"

Jeff and Maria looked at each other. They hadn't kissed properly since the secret place. Maria once again lost herself in Jeff's eyes.

"Maria! Dinner's ready." Her mother shouted.

"Typical." Maria muttered as she freed herself from Jeff's grasp and walked downstairs for her dinner. Jeff lay on her bed for an extra minute, smiling.

Mickie had called, to see if Maria had finished her dress. Mickie wanted a cool dress for the opening night party. Presumably she was hoping to party, and not sit in the emergency room with Randy and John Cena.

Maria was also making hers and Ashley's dresses too. She opened the wardrobe and took out the dresses on the hangers. Mickie's was a black halter neck dress with blue side panels and sequins. Ashley's dress was grey with patchwork pockets and silver studs down the front. Maria's was gold with thin straps and a sequinned skirt. She was quite proud of her handiwork.

"Jeff?" she asked her boyfriend. He sat up on the bed.

"What?"

"How do you fancy modelling?"

"You want me to wear those dresses?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll ask Evan instead." Maria smiled.

"Well, I did say I'd do anything for you." Jeff shrugged.

"Thank you, thank you!" Maria jumped up and down.

And so Jeff helped her out as she altered the dresses and made last arrangements.

He finally took off the black one and went to put on his t-shirt, which he had taken off. Maria had a good look, making sure he couldn't see her looking.

"Are you looking?" Jeff asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Do you want me to look?" Maria giggled.

Jeff turned around and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him in for the kiss that was interrupted earlier. Jeff smiled as their lips met. Maria felt so safe in his arms. Jeff held her close to him and leant his forehead on hers.

"Maria?"

"Jeff."

"How has nobody ever told you how amazing you are?"

"They were waiting for you to tell me." Maria smiled and kissed him again.

"I have to go." Jeff said, stroking her hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Maria nodded.

"I'll be in your dreams."

"You always are!"

"Night my angel." Jeff gave her one last kiss.

"I thought that you were my angel?" Maria pouted.

"I thought we agreed that we were both fallen angels." Jeff smiled.

"I like that." Maria smiled and blew him a kiss.

Jeff blew one back and walked out of the room. Maria heard her mother say goodbye to him and heard the front door open and close.

"And he's actually mine." Maria whispered, climbing into bed.

**I thought I'd leave you with some teasers!**

**IN FUTURE CHAPTERS: There will be at least one big fight. Maria & Jeff will return to the secret place. Somebody kisses Ashley...**

**1. What do you think Jeff & Evan were talking about?**

**2. Which couple would you prefer? Ashley / Evan - Ashley / Cena - Ashley / Cody or Ashley / Dolph**

**AS USUAL PLEASE REVIEW - ABOVE ALL ENJOY! XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I'm grateful for all of the interest that this story's getting.**

**I liked the reviews for the last chapter. Here's your next dose!**

Jeff pulled into Maria's drive the next morning. He turned the engine off and got out of the pick up. He went to knock on the front door, which was opened by Evan. He motioned for Jeff to come in.

"You're early." Evan said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast.

"Yeah, I was thinking about what you said." Jeff replied.

Evan raised an eyebrow and leant his elbow on the kitchen worktop.

"Can you get Maria out of the way?" he asked.

"I can take her out, yeah." Jeff nodded.

"Leave it to me." Evan said, wiping his hands on his jeans.

There was a sound of footsteps on the stairs. Star bounded into the living room, followed by Maria. She saw Jeff and grinned, kissing him on the lips.

"I thought I heard your voice."

"I'll leave you to it." Evan grinned and walked back out of the kitchen.

"Ready for another rehearsal?" Jeff asked.

"I think so." Maria smiled and led the way out of the house.

When they arrived at school, Mickie was waiting for them.

"Hey, is Ashley coming back today?"

"I think she might be." Maria replied.

"Have you seen Phil?" Jeff asked, causing Maria to frown.

"Not yet." Mickie replied.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on him." Jeff said, hugging Maria close to him.

"Ok, so I'll see you in rehearsals." Mickie called as she ran off towards Randy.

Maria and Jeff walked hand in hand to the art room. Ashley sat on the floor, arranging her props into groups. She looked up and smiled at the two people in front of her.

"Hey, you guys ok?" the blonde asked.

"We should be asking you that." Jeff said, folding his arms.

"Chill out."

"You can't blame us for worrying." Maria said, frowning at the blonde.

"Trust me, everything's fine." Ashley rolled her eyes and grinned.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, and Dolph Ziggler walked in. He had a visible black eye. Maria gasped and shot a look at Jeff and Ashley.

"Just thought you'd like to know, I got jumped last night." Dolph winced.

"Who did that?" Jeff frowned, seeing the angry bruise.

"I have no idea. The cops were appealing for witnesses."

"What are you looking at me for?" Jeff asked, seeing the blonde guy's expression.

"Hey, I told them that it definitely wasn't you, but…" Dolph winced again.

"What?" Maria asked.

"A witness says they saw somebody matching your description."

"I wonder who that witness is?" Ashley shrugged.

All four came to the same conclusion. Looking at each other, Dolph broke the silence.

"Phil Brooks." He said.

The bell rang for class and Dolph made his way back out of the room. Ashley chewed her nails nervously, chipping her black polish. Maria was in a state of shock, while Jeff clenched his fists by his sides.

"Bright and early." Miss Lock commented as she walked into the room.

Nobody answered to the teacher. They just got on with their work in silence.

It was soon time for a break. A secretary walked into the room, handing Jeff a note.

"The principal wants to see you. Your brother and a police officer are present."

Jeff nodded and picked up his things, following the secretary out of the room.

The bell rang for break. Ashley and Maria walked to the toilets together.

"I swear, I never knew I could pee so much." Ashley said.

"Is that common?" Maria asked, casually glancing at Ashley's tummy.

"Apparently. I don't know why so many people have babies."

Maria giggled. She went to the drinks machine while Ashley was at the toilet.

"Where's your boyfriend?" the voice of Phil Brooks echoed in Maria's ear.

"I thought you knew." Maria hissed, taking her drink and turning away.

"Why don't we talk anymore, Ria?"

"You know why!"

"Unfortunately, I don't." he smirked.

"Whatever, I'm done with your games." Maria walked away.

Ashley was waiting. Maria smiled and walked back to the art room with the blonde.

"Oh no, I left my purse at the machine." Maria groaned as she turned back.

"Ok, I'll tell Jeff if he gets back." Ashley called after her.

Luckily the purse was where she left it. Stupid Phil, distracting her…

"We meet again."

"You have gotta be kidding me." Maria met the smirking face of Phil.

"Can't get enough, can you Maria?" he chuckled.

"Delusional." Maria stated, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe this will change your mind…"

Maria had no time to react. Phil pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. She tried to wriggle out of his grip. He pinned her arms by her sides and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"Bitch!" Phil shouted as she bit his tongue and made a run for it.

He was too fast for her. She was stuck in a corner with him. The bell had rung for the end of break, meaning everyone was back in the classrooms.

"Have you learned nothing?" Phil leered over the redhead and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her up off the ground. Maria braced herself for the pain…

"Get your hands off her." A voice said.

"Go back to class, nerd." Phil spat back.

Maria had her eyes clenched shut. She heard a scuffle break out. Opening one eye, she was shocked, but relieved to see Cody Runnels. He had Phil in a headlock.

"Who's the nerd now?" Cody asked.

"Cody!" Maria smiled, wiping her eyes.

"I may like comic books, but I also learned a few things from my dad."

"Your dad?" Maria asked.

"He's a wrestler. Runs his own school." Cody grinned, releasing Phil.

"Thanks." Maria smiled, as Phil ran back down the corridor.

"No problem." Cody smiled back at her.

"You really are cool."

"I know." The dark haired boy shrugged, helping Maria to her feet.

He walked her back to the art room, before heading to his own class. Jeff was back from the principal's office. Ashley shot Maria a look, wondering why she was with Cody.

"Is everything ok?" Ashley asked.

"I got into a situation with Phil."

"What?" Jeff glared and clenched his fists.

"But, Cody saved me." Maria explained.

"So what did Phil do?" Ashley frowned.

"He…kissed me. Then I ran, but he was grabbing my hair…and Cody arrived."

"Thank God for Cody!" Ashley grinned.

"Jeff?" Maria looked at him.

"It's ok. I won't do anything." He said, stroking Maria's face.

"What happened at the principal's office?"

"Questions!" Jeff chuckled. Maria pouted.

"They do know it wasn't you…" Ashley started.

"Oh yeah, I even offered to give a DNA sample." Jeff nodded.

"That's a relief." Maria said, resting her head against Jeff's chest.

Soon after it was rehearsals. Randy did not make an appearance. Mickie seemed somewhat annoyed. Cena seemed amused. There were no other dramas.

"So glad to be going home!" Maria whooped as she got into Jeff's pick up.

"Am I really that bad?" Jeff asked, grinning.

Maria giggled and gave him a playful nudge.

"Can I ask you something?" Maria asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Anything." Jeff said.

"You and Evan. You weren't planning on beating up Phil?"

"No."

"Honestly?" the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We were talking about something, but it's not to do with Phil."

"When are you taking me out?" Maria asked.

"Where to?" Jeff asked, glancing across at her.

"Anywhere…the secret place?"

"You like it?" Jeff looked surprised.

"Of course I do. We never got to have that picnic." Maria smiled at him.

"Well, we will return to the secret place!" Jeff sang as Maria giggled.

"Does it have a proper name?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." Jeff shrugged.

"We should name it." Maria nodded, thinking of names.

"Like it's a castle for us…King Jeff & Queen Maria?" Jeff asked.

"A little corny, but yeah kind of."

"You know some houses have names?" Jeff spoke, thinking to himself.

"Yeah."

"We could call it Maria." He shrugged.

"It was yours first. What about Jeffrey!" Maria smiled as Jeff frowned.

"Let's compromise, what about Jeria?" he asked.

"Jeria," Maria said it and nodded to herself.

"It does have a ring to it." Jeff agreed.

"That's decided then." Maria grinned.

Jeff grinned at her, pulling into her street. He pointed to a CD in the glove compartment. It was on top of the other CDs.

"That one's yours." He told Maria.

"What for?"

"Because I made it for you." Jeff shrugged.

"I love all these songs!" she squealed, scanning the track listing.

"That's the point. I made a mix with your favourites."

Maria jumped onto Jeff, who had pulled into her drive.

"I love it, I love it."

"I'm glad you do." Jeff grinned.

"I'll listen to this tonight." She smiled.

"And tomorrow, after school…"

"We go to Jeria." Maria finished.

"Exactly." Jeff smiled.

"I don't deserve you." Maria sighed.

"I believe it's the other way around." Jeff said, pulling her in for a kiss.

Maria returned the kiss and got out of the car.

Tomorrow it was off to their secret place – Jeria.

**Do you like the name? It was easier than referring to it as "the secret place" so I hope it's ok.**

**1. What would you like to happen on their date at Jeria?**

**2. Should ****Ashley keep the baby?**

**3. Do you like Cody in this chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY ENJOY READING THEM. XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Loved the reviews, thank you. Phil isn't in this chapter, but there's still a lot going on.**

**Glad you liked Cody in the last chapter. I'm thinking of including him more. Also more of Evan being a protective big brother!**

Maria carefully arranged her clothes. Today would be her first official date with Jeff. She picked out denim Capri pants, lime green vest, white waistcoat and white pumps.

The redhead scooped her hair up into a ponytail, secured with a daisy clip.

Adding silver hoop earrings, Maria heard the familiar sound of the pick up.

"Maria!" Evan shouted up the stairs.

"I know, Jeff just pulled up!" she shouted back at him.

"Don't keep him waiting." Her brother added, before heading back into the kitchen.

Maria grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She opened the door and ran over to the waiting vehicle. Jeff smiled as she climbed in to the passenger seat.

"Good morning." He said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Morning." Maria blushed.

They arrived at the school, pulling into the car park. Phil was sat a few cars along, talking to some other guys. Jeff avoided eye contact with him.

"Gym class is gonna be so boring." Maria sighed.

"No more than usual." Jeff replied.

"Yeah, but Ashley's sitting out and Mickie…"

"Is drooling over Randy?" Jeff finished.

Maria nodded and held Jeff's hand as they walked to their first class. It was biology for Maria. Mike was already in his seat.

"You're not usually this early." She stated, taking her place next to him.

"I got a ride with somebody." He replied.

"Are you going to the opening night party?"

"I don't know." Mike sighed.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I got dumped."

"Oh."

"I'm a great guy, right?" he looked at Maria with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you are Mike." Maria smiled, patting his shoulder.

"I suppose you're gonna ask who she is?"

"You don't have to tell me."

"Maryse." Mike sighed again.

"The blonde French girl?" Maria asked.

"French Canadian, yeah." He shook his head.

Maria glanced over at Dolph, who still had a visible bruise. She heard parts of what Mike was saying. She wanted to let him get it all out, until she heard something.

"Whoa! Go back." Maria said.

"Maryse cheated on me." Mike shrugged.

"No, the other part."

"She cheated on me with Randy Orton." He finished.

Maria looked stunned. Surely, when Mickie was so in love with him…he wouldn't cheat on her…would he? Mike looked concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"I just can't…are you sure?" Maria stammered.

"She told me herself." Mike groaned, resting his head on the table.

This was completely unexpected. Should she tell Mickie?

At lunch, Maria met up with Jeff. He could tell that she was preoccupied.

"Come on, you can tell me." He said, leaning across the picnic table.

"Mickie will be devastated." Maria bit her lip nervously.

"Why?"

"Maryse broke up with Mike. She told him that she cheated on him with Randy." Maria frowned, pulling her sandwich to pieces.

"Oh, I see." Jeff frowned too.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Maria gasped, looking right at Jeff.

"You don't know all the facts. Think about yourself, just for today." Jeff smiled.

"I suppose I can do that." Maria rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to be depressed on our date." Jeff said.

"How can I be, I'll be with you." Maria giggled.

"Good. I'll pick you up after the last bell." He grinned.

Maria headed off to gym class. Mickie was there, but Maria refrained from saying anything about Randy and Maryse. After all, Jeff was right. Supposing Maryse made it up as an excuse to dump Mike? There was no reason to panic Mickie yet.

"Maria, you're looking pale." Kelly walked by.

"Am I?" the redhead shrugged.

"I suppose her vampire boyfriend's been sucking her blood." Michelle cackled.

"Aren't you getting bored of this?" Maria snapped.

"No way. You keep giving me more reasons to dislike you." The tall blonde smirked.

"Come on Michelle, you don't wanna catch anything." Kelly called to her friend.

Maria glared at the two blondes as they walked off. Mickie hadn't noticed, she was too busy chatting to the cheerleaders Layla, Melina and Candice.

When the final bell rang, Maria made her way to Jeff's pick up as quickly as she could. He arrived a couple of minutes after her. Maria smiled as he started the engine.

"Where to?" Jeff asked in a funny voice.

"Jeria." Maria smiled, leaning back in her seat.

"Your wish is my command."

Maria enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze as they sped past the greenery. Soon they arrived at the field surrounded by trees. Maria stepped out of the car and admired the peace and serenity of it all. Jeff took a rucksack out of the truck.

They walked casually to the wooden hut. Maria climbed up first, Jeff followed. He emptied the contents of the rucksack. There was a grey blanket, a large bottle of juice, two candles and a portable radio. Maria watched as Jeff arranged them all in the hut.

"This is nice." Maria grinned, admiring the glow of the candles.

"I'm glad you like it." Jeff replied, sitting down beside her on the blanket.

Jeff kissed her on the lips, a sweet lingering kiss.

"So, tell me about Maria." He grinned.

They were soon talking, properly. Not talking about Phil or Mickie or Evan. They shared favourite memories, foods, music and movies. They had been there for about two hours when they finally stopped laughing. They caught each other's eye. Maria bit her lip, anticipating a kiss from Jeff. He leant forward and kissed her. Maria felt content, although it was more passionate than before. Something felt different, but in a good way. Jeff looked at her, their eyes meeting.

"Maria." Jeff said, standing up.

"Jeff?" she frowned.

"I want this date to be memorable, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything that you don't want to." Jeff shook his head.

"Don't you trust me Jeff?" Maria asked, her eyes pleading.

"Of course I do. I love you."

"Then trust me when I say that this is what I want…"

Maria pulled him back down to her. She caught his lips on the way down, a sweet kiss, turning slowly more passionate. Jeff ran his hand through her hair, using the other hand to slip off her waistcoat. Maria took the initiative to remove her vest while Jeff took off the tight black t-shirt he was wearing. Maria pulled him closer, willing for as much of her skin as possible to touch his.

"Jeff, I love you." She whispered.

He looked at her and smiled, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

An hour later, Jeff and Maria lay entwined in each other's arms. Maria twisted a strand of Jeff's hair in her fingers. He looked at her.

"Maria, can I tell you something?"

"Anything." She sighed blissfully.

"You were my first."

"Really? You were mine too." The redhead smiled, snuggling in to Jeff's side.

"We were made for each other." Jeff smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You know what's annoying?" Maria asked.

"No." Jeff shook his head.

"I have to do homework when I get back." She groaned.

"I suppose we should make a move." Jeff said, sitting up and pulling his t-shirt back on.

"Do you still love me?" Maria asked nervously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Jeff frowned at her worried expression.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not like that."

"You mean the kind of guy who sleeps with a girl, then abandons her?"

Maria nodded. Jeff took her face in his hand s and kissed her.

Evan was watching TV when Maria arrived home.

"Good date?"

"The best." Replied Maria.

"I'm glad." Evan said.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Hmm, ok." Her brother nodded.

"Tonight, me and Jeff…" she grinned.

"Whoa! Ok, did you want to?"

"Yeah." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Did you use protection?"

"Yeah."

"Was it…?" Evan frowned.

"Do you mean was I a virgin?"

"Keep your voice down!" Evan blushed.

"Yes I was. It was my first time." Maria nodded.

"But it was good?"

"Absolutely."

"Then that's what matters." Evan nodded.

Maria grinned, going up the stairs. She turned the tap on to run a bath. Her phone had two text messages.

The first was from Mickie.

_Hey Maria, you ok? You looked worried in gym. Mickie x_

Maria sighed, opening the second message.

_Maria – Having second thoughts about Peanut. See you tomorrow? Ashley xxx._

The redhead frowned. As far as she knew Ashley had decided on keeping the baby. Did this mean she wanted an abortion?

Phil Brooks was still damaging people's lives. She hated the thought that Jeff could get hurt because of her. If Phil wanted something, he wouldn't give up. All she knew was, when he made a mistake, they had to be ready.

Maria shrugged and went to turn off the tap. Tomorrow she would worry about other people. Today had been about her and Jeff. It was beautiful and incredible. She smiled; twisting the friendship bracelet he had given her. It was more than friendship now; she was in love with him. The best part was that he loved her too.

**What do you think? It turned out better than I expected.**

**Still more drama to come... And here's some questions for fun:**

**1. Do you think Randy did cheat on Mickie with Maryse?**

**2. Who do you think will persuade Ashley against an abortion?**

**3. What will Phil do next to ruin Jeff and Maria?**

**4. How would you like Kelly and Michelle to get their comeuppance?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading them. xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Sorry I've taken longer than usual to update.**

The following day, Jeff was on the drive as usual.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Maria replied.

"Matt proposed to Eve. They're getting married."

"Wow, that's sweet!" Maria grinned.

"I had no idea Matt was gonna do that." Jeff shrugged.

"Jeff?"

"What?"

Maria stood on her tiptoes for a kiss. Jeff obliged.

"Can we go to school now?"

"Are you that desperate to go?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I need to see Ashley." Maria fluttered her lashes. Jeff smiled.

They drove to school, seeing Ashley sitting on the wall.

"Hey Ash." Jeff said.

"Hey you two, looking cosy!" the blonde winked at Maria.

"I got your message." Maria said, causing Ashley's smile to disappear.

"You know that we're here for you, don't you?" Jeff placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. It's just so real now." Ashley sniffed.

"Why don't you stay at my house this weekend?" Maria smiled.

"You mean it?" the blonde asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course." Jeff finished, handing her a tissue from his back pocket.

Ashley walked with Maria and Jeff to English class, before heading to her own class. Maria entered the classroom to see that Cody was already there.

"Hey Cody." She smiled.

"Are you doing ok?" Cody asked.

"Great, thanks to you."

"It was nothing." Cody shrugged.

"I owe you. You saved my girlfriend." Jeff said, patting Cody on the shoulder.

"Wow, you don't wanna kill me?" Cody was wide-eyed.

"No." Jeff looked confused.

"Sorry, it's just you look kind of, dangerous."

Jeff seemed amused by what Cody said.

"He's not Cody." Maria giggled.

"Oh." Cody replied.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your comic." Maria smiled, walking to her own seat.

At lunch, Maria met with Ashley and Jeff.

"I'm feeling…pregnant." Ashley groaned, rubbing her tummy.

"So you have more symptoms?" Maria asked.

"Mm, cravings, morning and night sickness, peeing lots"

"Ok, that's enough." Jeff frowned.

"Is she grossing you out?" Maria asked.

Jeff nodded, holding up the sandwich he was trying to eat.

"Sorry Hardy!" Ashley smiled apologetically.

"Why were you having second thoughts?" Maria asked Ashley.

"Well, if I have this baby, it might resent the fact that it's father was a rapist."

Jeff nodded.

"Is it that you couldn't cope with a baby?" Maria asked.

"No, I just don't want to fail it any more than Phil has."

"Do your parents know?" asked Maria.

"Yeah. Dad's been great, but mom can't believe that Phil would do that." Ashley shrugged, chewing on her fingernail.

Maria frowned, although she knew that Phil had a habit of presenting his nice side to other people, saving the evil Phil for time alone.

"Have you been back to the doctor?" Jeff asked.

"I have an appointment next week. My proper ultrasound." The blonde smiled.

"Do you need us to go with you?"

"Oh, Evan said that he'd come with me." Ashley replied, looking at Maria.

"He never said anything!" Maria gasped.

"I'm sure he was gonna mention it." Jeff nodded, putting his arm around Maria.

"I think he likes her." The redhead nodded.

"I don't see Evan like that." Ashley explained.

"Sorry, I'm overreacting." Maria shook her head.

"Ok, we better go to class." Jeff interrupted them.

It was the second round of rehearsals. Mickie arrived with Randy, who promised not to cause a scene. Jeff resolved to look out for Phil, to prevent events such as last week. Ashley and her unborn baby needed to be safe.

"Come on!" Mr Wallace shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Ok, so today, we will be doing a dress rehearsal." Miss Lock added.

"Do you all have your scripts, props and costumes…?" Mr Wallace scanned the group.

"Please collect your costumes." Miss Lock smiled.

Maria enjoyed the praise, which she received for the costumes. She looked up to see Mickie, waiting for her costume. John Cena was behind her in the queue.

"Hey, are you ok?" the redhead smiled.

"Nervous." Mickie replied.

"Why are you nervous?" John asked from behind her.

"In case my boyfriend attacks you again." The brunette replied.

"Wait, you're still with Randy?" he looked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought that he hooked up with Maryse…" John immediately knew he had screwed up. Maria bit her lip as Mickie shook her head.

"Maryse?" she frowned.

"There might not be any truth to it." Maria tried to reassure her.

"You knew?" Mickie's eyes widened.

"I didn't know if it was true…"

"Let's find out." The brunette stormed over to her boyfriend.

"Hey baby." He smirked, leaning down for a kiss.

Mickie gave him a hard slap instead of a kiss. Everyone turned to look.

"What the hell?" Randy groaned.

"That was for Maryse." Mickie stated. Randy looked puzzled.

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't. The only brains you have are in your pants!" the brunette screamed. Randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, so that their eyes met.

"Mickie, I have not talked to, kissed or slept with Maryse."

"Why is everyone saying otherwise?" Mickie sobbed.

"I don't know, but when I find the person who started this…" Randy hissed.

"Mr Orton! Calm down." Mr Wallace called.

"Yes, let's get back to rehearsals." Miss Lock added.

When the bell finally rang, Maria knew she had to speak to Mike Mizanin. She jogged over to the sports hall, where he had basketball.

"Mike?" Maria called, spotting him ahead.

"Maria…what can I do for you?" he asked.

"What exactly did Maryse say, about Randy?" the redhead asked.

"You mean when she broke up with me?" Mike shrugged. Maria nodded.

"I really need to know."

"Well, she said that she wanted someone else. I said how could she know that, but she told me that she already cheated on me." Mike explained.

"And she definitely named Randy?" Maria frowned, trying to make sense of it.

"I asked her who it was, she looked up at me and said Randy Orton."

Maria nodded, as Mike waited for her to ask another question.

"I'm good. You can go now." She smiled.

Maria made her way back to Jeff's pick up. She smiled at Jeff. He didn't ask what was bothering her, he already knew.

"So tell me about Matt and Eve's wedding plans." She grinned.

"They only got engaged like a day ago!" Jeff frowned.

"But it's a wedding! It's so exciting." Maria hopped about in her seat.

"Then I guess you'll be my guest?" he said.

"Really?"

"No, my first choice couldn't make it!" Jeff grinned.

"Jeff. I would love to." The redhead smiled at him.

"Good." Jeff smirked, pulling the car into Maria's drive.

"Are you coming in?" Maria asked.

"Is Evan home?" he replied.

"Nobody is, except Star." Maria explained.

"Ok." Jeff grinned, entering the house and heading up to Maria's room.

"Jeff!" Maria giggled, seeing him lying on her bed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

"Yeah." The redhead grinned.

"Come closer…" he motioned to her.

"Jeff, what…" Maria was surprised when he pulled her across him and kissed her.

She reciprocated the kiss. The warmth of Jeff's body made her feel safe. He touched her delicately, but passionately.

"Maria, I love you." Jeff said, breaking away.

"I know, you already told me." She smirked.

"You're supposed to say I love you too." He shook his head.

Maria gave a small giggle, kissing Jeff on the lips.

"Maria? You home yet?" Evan shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"Maybe I should get going." Jeff nodded, stroking Maria's face.

"I think we'll be heading back to Jeria soon." She whispered.

"Our secret place…" he whispered back, kissing her one last time.

Maria sighed as Jeff left the room. She had turned her cell phone off during rehearsals. Knocking it back on, she had three messages.

First message:

_Hey thanks 4 the offer, but mom wants me here this weekend. Ashley x_

Second message:

_This is not over. It's not just you I can hurt… Punk_

Third message:

_Sorry for being a bitch. I believe Randy. Who started all this? Mickie xxx_

Maria replied to Ashley. Mickie's would wait, while she knew Punk was Phil Brooks. He didn't deserve a reply.

Maria needed to find out more about the Mickie and Randy situation. It seemed like something that Phil would do, but why hurt Mickie?

**I'm not too keen on this chapter, but I hope it's enjoyable to read.**

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I'm starting to work on the Evan / Ashley relationship. You all seem to love Evan!**

***JUST FOR FUN* What should Ashley's baby be? A boy or a girl?**

** Any ideas about Matt & Eve's wedding?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter! I hope you like it.**

**You can still have your opinion on Ashley's baby or Matt & Eve's wedding. Just review or message me. x**

Maria was aware of the tense atmosphere when she walked into the kitchen the next morning. Evan was avoiding eye contact, while her mother tapped her fingers nervously.

"Ok, what's going on?" Maria asked.

"Sit down." Her mother ordered.

"Has something happened?" the redhead gasped.

"Not yet." Evan mumbled.

Their mother shot him a look. She cleared her throat and spoke to Maria.

"Your father has made a request."

"I don't want anything from him." Maria shook her head.

"You might not have a choice." Evan said, frowning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria asked.

"Your father thinks that, you should live with him and his…girlfriend…in Seattle."

Maria couldn't compute the words that came out of her mother's mouth.

"No way!"

"He thinks that you're suffering here." Her mother continued.

"Suffering?" Maria was puzzled.

Evan stepped in to explain.

"He thinks you're dating Jeff as a rebellious thing."

"He doesn't even know Jeff!"

"I know. If he did he'd be fine with it." Her mother said.

"Because he wouldn't do this if I dated a guy he approved of." Maria snorted.

"You mean because Jeff dresses differently." Evan added.

"Your father thought you were happy with Phil…"

"Don't! Just don't mention his name to me." The redhead jumped out of her seat.

"I understand, but your father doesn't know what he…"

"Mom, do you know?" Maria gasped as her mother nodded.

"Blame me, I told her." Evan said.

"No, I'm glad she knows."

"I love you Maria. There's no way I'll let you go." Her mother said, hugging her close.

"Thanks mom." Maria whispered.

"I'm sorry." Evan said.

"Don't be." His sister told him.

"Any plans for today?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go see Mickie."

"Not seeing Ashley?" he asked casually.

"No, her mom wants her at home. You'll see her at the appointment though." Maria grinned.

"I forget to tell you." He said.

"Ok, but don't go overboard." Maria nodded.

Evan nodded and left the room. Maria ate some pancakes before heading over to Mickie's house. It was white and covered in ivy. Maria rang the doorbell, before Mickie's mom answered the door.

"Hello Maria. Haven't seen you for a long time." Mrs James smiled.

"I'm here to see Mickie, is she in?"

"Upstairs." Mrs James nodded.

Maria walked up the white staircase to a long landing, covered in beige carpet and painted the colour that's usually called oatmeal or something like that.

She knocked on the door of Mickie's room.

"Come in!" she called from the other side.

Maria walked in. It hadn't changed since she was last there. The walls were still electric blue, with a navy carpet and curtains. Mickie's bed had a big fleece blanket on top, with a picture of a wolf on.

"Hey." Maria said.

"Maria!" Mickie stood up and embraced her friend.

"How are you?"

"I'm better now. Sorry for being all crazy at rehearsals!" the brunette shrugged.

"I understand why." Maria replied.

"So, what's up?" Mickie asked.

Maria explained how she suspected Phil of setting up Randy. Mickie listened and nodded. Maria got to the part where she wasn't sure why Phil would target Mickie.

"I have an idea." Her friend said.

"What?" Maria asked, leaning towards Mickie.

"He's already pissed because Cody and Dolph have helped you out."

"Right…" Maria nodded.

"Maybe because we're friends, he wants to separate me from Randy."

"One less guy to get in the way…" the redhead could understand that.

Mickie nodded, pulling Maria into a hug.

"He won't get to me and Randy."

"Maybe we should let him think he has." Maria raised an eyebrow.

"So when he strikes he won't expect Randy to be in your corner?" Mickie grinned.

"Can you prise yourself away from Randy?" Maria questioned her friend.

"Mm, for you." Mickie nodded.

"I'll let Jeff and Ashley know, maybe Evan too." The redhead pulled out her cell.

"And I'll tell Randy." The other girl replied.

After seeing Mickie, Maria was sure of everything. It wasn't so muddled up in her head. At least with Evan looking out for Ashley too, she could spend time with Jeff.

It was only a few days left until opening night. Maria called Jeff.

"Hey you." She chirped.

"Maria." Jeff acknowledged her.

"I've had a strange day."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, first my mom tells me that dad wants me to live in Seattle…"

"She told you then." Jeff sighed.

"Hold on, you knew?"

"That's what I was talking about with Evan." He replied.

"You said it was a surprise!" Maria gasped.

"Were you surprised?"

"More shocked, I guess."

"Sorry." Jeff said in his soft tones.

"Forgiven." Maria replied.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too." Maria smiled.

"Thanks." Jeff said, sounding different.

"Why do you sound weird?" she asked him.

"Eating." He mumbled.

"What are you eating?" Maria asked.

"Cakes. Eve's using me as a guinea pig." He said clearing his throat.

"She's choosing her wedding cake?" Maria was surprised.

"I know, there's still like six months to go." Jeff replied.

"Ok, enjoy your taster session!" Maria giggled.

"Ok, bye." Jeff hung up.

Maria carried on walking down the street she was on. Putting her cell in her pocket, she crossed the street and headed home. Walking up her path, she was shocked when someone tapped her shoulder. Maria shrieked.

"Sorry, did I frighten you?" a voice asked.

"Ashley!" Maria scolded her, before hugging the blonde.

"I had to get out of the house. My parents are suffocating me." Ashley sighed.

"Come on in." Maria opened the front door.

Ashley followed her up to her bedroom. The blonde took a seat on Maria's bed and kicked off her boots. Maria sat beside her.

"Spill." The redhead demanded.

"It's mostly mom, dad's been really cool actually." Ashley nodded.

"What has your mom said?" Maria asked her.

"She can't believe that Phil would rape me."

"But your dad believes you?"

"Yes. Mom thinks Phil's not around because the baby's not his." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I bet you wish it wasn't Phil's." the redhead said.

"So, unless Phil gets what he deserves, I'm stuck in the middle." The blonde sighed.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Maria shrugged.

"Yeah, Evan said."

"Does everyone know this stuff, except me?" Maria asked.

"Sorry, continue." Ashley smiled.

"Dad wants me to move to Seattle, with him and his new woman." The redhead said.

"That sucks. You can't leave." The blonde hugged her.

Ashley's cell phone beeped with a message. She frowned as she read it.

"Can I borrow your computer?" she asked Maria.

"Sure." The redhead replied.

Ashley sat and typed in the information in the message. Hitting the enter button, a website appeared. She clicked on the link.

"Oh my God!" Maria gasped.

"Oh, man…" Ashley groaned.

Somebody had set up a website. There was a big headline at the top of the page. It had the unflattering name "Who Knocked Up Ashley? Underneath the news of Ashley's pregnancy was announced and a list of possible candidates.

"Everyone can see this." Maria said, horrified.

"I know." Whispered Ashley.

"They listed like, the entire football team." Maria stated.

"Everyone will think that I'm a whore!" Ashley cried.

Evan appeared in the room. Maria motioned to the computer screen. He read it and his face dropped. He promised to do what he could to get the site taken down.

A few minutes later, Maria got the same message as Ashley.

"Who sent this?" she asked, looking at the unidentified number.

"Someone who wants to humiliate me." Ashley sniffed as her head leant on Evan's shoulder.

Maria's phone beeped again. She read the message from Phil.

_Don't say I didn't warn you…_

Maria showed Evan and Ashley.

"From now on, we collect all this stuff as evidence." The redhead said.

"He can't get away with all this." Evan agreed.

"Phil Brooks is going down." Ashley nodded.

**Was this chapter ok? Not much of Jeff, sorry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW XXX**

**Still lot's to come. What are you looking forward to?**

**I love how much you guys like this story. It's getting bigger and bigger!**

**(Evan wasn't going to be that big a character, but you all love him!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm very pleased with the reviews for this one. The original number of chapters has doubled!**

**I will do my very best to update you with the next chapter. But, for now...**

Monday morning arrived way too quickly for Maria's liking. She spent all of Sunday with Jeff, who was still so full of wedding cake that he refused any of Mrs Kanellis' special lasagne. Evan managed to steal away his sisters boyfriend, off to the garage to see the progress he'd made with the Harley.

"I can't believe that the production's this week." Maria said as Jeff pulled up outside the school.

"You sound worried." Her boyfriend said, turning in his seat to look at her.

"Well, the costumes were my way of avoiding people." Maria shrugged.

"You have me now. And Mickie, Cody, Ashley…" Jeff trailed off.

"I wonder if she'll be here today." The redhead said what her boyfriend was thinking.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked, leaning closer to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she rolled her eyes.

"Phil threatened you too." He reminded her.

"Right now, Ashley and the baby are our priority." Maria said, before kissing Jeff.

They walked into school, spotting Mickie straight away.

"Thank goodness you're here." The brunette whispered.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Missing Randy already?" Maria grinned.

"I swear, I just wanna grab him and…" Mickie saw Jeff giggle.

"Sorry, continue."

"Glad you find it amusing!" the brunette gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Am I missing the fun?"

The three of them turned to see Ashley. She was attracting a couple of looks from the jocks in the hallway. She wore a pink vest that clung to her small baby bump.

"Ash, are you ok?" Maria asked.

"I'll be fine. It'll be a cold day in Hell before Phil Brooks destroys me."

"That's the spirit!" Mickie grinned, causing Jeff more amusement.

"Hey Ashley! Tell her that we've never slept together." John Hennigan said, pointing to his irate girlfriend Melina Perez.

"We never slept together." The blonde said, getting a glare from the Latina girl.

"Then why does he have the highest odds on the website? Melina asked, before letting out a piercing scream. Jeff covered her mouth, muffling the sound.

"I'll take her." John said, grabbing his girlfriend and directing her down the hallway.

"Jeez!" Ashley sighed.

At lunch Maria was surprised to find that Ashley's appetite had grown considerably.

"That's huge." The redhead nodded towards the deep filled sandwich the blonde had.

Her friend proceeded to open the sandwich and add some chips, onions and a dollop of her craving, cranberry sauce. She put it back together.

"Now it's huge!" Jeff grinned as she took a bite.

"It's my scan tomorrow." The blonde said when she had finished a mouthful.

"I'll remind Evan." Maria said.

"We'll have to find something else to do." Jeff said, giving his girlfriend a wink when Ashley wasn't looking.

After lunch, Maria headed to Biology. Mike was already there, once again. She sat and waited for him to speak. He didn't.

"Mike?" she asked.

"What? Oh, hey Maria." He said.

"Thinking about Maryse?" she asked, leaning over to see his face.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked.

"Things will get better Mike." The redhead said.

"I hope so." Mike smiled as the teacher entered the classroom.

They were coming out of the class, when Mike spotted someone. Maria scanned the crowd to see whom he was going towards. Randy!

"I hope you two are happy together." He spoke bitterly to Randy.

"Excuse me?" Randy stood up straight, a few inches taller than Mike.

"Maryse, or are you done with her already?"

"I know why you're pissed off." Randy said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I loved her. Didn't you have a reputation for only dating whores?" Mike whispered.

Maria watched on in horror. Randy knew he had to be discreet. Mike was confused and angry. Suddenly the shorter man threw a punch, landing squarely on Randy's jaw.

Randy looked at Mike. He touched his chin, inspecting the damage.

"You're upset right now. I won't fight you." Randy said, walking away from Mike.

Maria breathed a sigh of relief. She actually thought that Randy was going to snap.

She relayed the story to Jeff and Ashley in the art room. Even they were surprised at Randy not fighting back. Usually he would retaliate straight away.

When Jeff dropped her off home, the first thing Maria did was go out to the garage to remind Evan about Ashley's appointment the next day.

Maria was looking forward to going back to Jeria.

"Evan!" she called the next morning."

"I'm up!" he shouted, emerging from the bathroom.

"Good, don't let Ashley down!" she shouted back, before heading out to Jeff's pick up on the drive.

"Morning beautiful." Jeff smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood." The redhead said, raising an eyebrow.

"Free afternoon! I say we go to…"

"Jeria." They said simultaneously.

Maria grinned as they set off for school.

"Hey Maria!" Michelle and Kelly walked over as they got out of the pick up.

"Hey." The redhead replied.

"Interesting company you keep." Michelle grinned, flashing a printout from the website. Kelly smirked behind the taller blonde.

"I'd rather that, than be in your little clique." Maria shrugged.

"I'm sure!" Michelle giggled sarcastically.

"You know, you might actually be good looking…" Kelly sidled up to Jeff.

"Really?" he asked, leaning away from Kelly.

"If he had proper coloured hair and took off the nail polish and those clothes!" Michelle said, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"I'm so hot!" Kelly said, as if waiting for somebody to agree with her.

"No Kelly, the guys don't like you because you're hot. They like you because you're easy." Jeff said, causing both blondes to gasp. Maria followed her boyfriend into the school, giggling to herself as she walked.

When they finally arrived at Jeria, it was raining. Not that it bothered them too much.

Maria listened to the portable radio as Jeff sketched a picture of her in his sketchpad.

"Did Matt and Eve set the date?" she asked.

"Mm, 18th October." Jeff said, looking down at his sketchpad.

"Ashley will have had her baby by then." Maria said.

"Yeah. I hope the scan goes ok." He replied.

"If Phil turns up, Evan will knock him out." She said.

"You're not kidding." Jeff shook his head.

"I hope the baby isn't like him."

"Who, Evan?"

"No, Phil." She frowned.

"If we had kids, I'd want them to be like you." Jeff said.

"Why me?"

"They'd be beautiful, creative and determined." He said.

"They would be if they were like you." Maria grinned.

"I can't wait for the opening night party." Jeff smiled.

"It doesn't seem like your thing."

"Me? I love dancing." He said.

"Oh really?" the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"I can bust a move!"

"Well, you can prove it at the party." Maria grinned.

"Ok." Jeff replied.

When they arrived back at Maria's house, they went to her bedroom. Nobody was home yet, so they had some time for kissing. Jeff had grown attached to Maria's bed for some reason. He claimed it was way comfier than his bed. The redhead thought of her dad. He always said it was important to have a good solid bed.

"Jeff?" Maria whispered as she heard the front door open and close.

"That sounds like Evan and Ashley back." Jeff said.

"Get dressed!" she ordered him. He had removed his sweater and t-shirt.

"Are we spying?" Jeff whispered, pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"Technically, no."

"What does that mean?"

"I live here, so it's not spying." Maria hissed, leaning around her bedroom door.

"Mm, ok then." Jeff shrugged.

"Come on!" she motioned for him to follow her down the stairs.

Maria heard Ashley laugh and Evan handing her a glass of water. She listened carefully. Jeff was directly behind her, his breath tickled her neck.

"They're in the living room." She turned and mouthed to her boyfriend.

"I know." He nodded.

Maria and Jeff peered around the banister. They saw Ashley and Evan talking. Maria put her finger to her lips and hushed Jeff. They watched as Evan looked at the scan picture. He smiled and turned back to Ashley.

"I'm so grateful for all of your help." The blonde smiled at him.

"It's no problem." He replied.

"I mean, today was pretty amazing." She shrugged.

"I can't believe that there's a little person in there." Evan laughed, placing his hand on her baby bump. He immediately took it away again.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah. I just feel like I know you so well now."

"I feel the same way." She nodded.

Maria and Jeff were still watching as Evan cautiously leaned in to Ashley's face. She leant forward, connecting their lips. Maria gasped, but Jeff covered her mouth. Her brother and her friend were locked in an embrace. Evan was stroking her hair as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Whoa!" was all Maria could mouth.

**What do you think! I know you all love the Evan / Ashley thing. I wanted to make it good.**

**If you liked it then PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter:**

**1. Who turns up at the opening night party? (clue, Maria is not pleased.)**

**2. Phil attacks Maria - who'll save her this time? (clue, Randy / Evan / Mike)**

**3. Someone asks Maria an important question - who is that person? ( no clue for this one)**

**Enjoy! I'll try to update as soon as possible. xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update here! This is quite a busy chapter, so I hope it all ties in ok.**

**Find out if you guessed right from the last chapter...**

**Please review if you like it. xxx**

It was the final preparations for the production when Ashley approached Maria. Neither Ashley nor Evan had spoken about the kiss that they shared.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" the blonde asked, twisting a strand of her hair in her fingers.

"Sure, what's up?" Maria replied.

"It's about Evan."

"Oh?" Maria did her surprised face.

"We kind of…kissed." Ashley blushed, looking down at the floor.

"Mm. And what did he say?" the redhead asked her friend.

"He didn't."

"What? Hold on…" Maria shook her head.

"He went back to his garage." Ashley shrugged.

Maria considered coming clean about witnessing the kiss. She had sworn Jeff to secrecy and suspected he might crack shortly. Her mind was made up.

"Ok, what if I said that I already knew about the kiss?"

"Did Evan say something to you?" the blonde bit her lip nervously.

"No…I…we saw you."

Ashley's jaw temporarily dropped. She blushed again, holding her head in her hands.

"Oh jeez."

"Evan hasn't said anything to me." Maria said truthfully.

"I know it was completely out of line. I don't blame him." Ashley said.

"It wasn't out of line. You were already close…" the redhead trailed off.

"Yeah, but he's your big brother. Plus I'm pregnant with another guys' baby!"

"Evan knows that though. I don't mind you liking my brother."

"Really?" Ashley asked, looking suspiciously at her friend.

"I could tell he liked you before you guys kissed." Maria nodded.

"Maria, you rock!" Ashley giggled, pulling the redhead into a hug.

The school was all set for opening night of the school production. Jeff's scenery was looking amazing, as were Maria's costumes. Maria had brought along the three party dresses for her, Mickie and Ashley. They were going to change after the performance.

Backstage it was tense. Mickie was anticipating the kiss with Cena. She was used to kissing him by now, except she had an audience, which included her parents and Randy, who was still keeping his distance. Not because of Cena, but because of Phil.

"I can't believe how nervous I am!" Mickie said, as Maria dressed her.

"Can you keep still for a minute?" the redhead asked.

"It's nervous energy, my hands are shaking, look!" Mickie cried, holding her hand in front of Jeff, who was finding the whole thing rather amusing.

"You're on in five Mickie." Mr Wallace walked past, holding his clipboard as usual.

"You almost ready?" John Cena asked, standing in front of Mickie.

"Almost." Mickie sighed.

"You'd be ready a lot quicker if you stood still!" Maria groaned.

After the performance, Maria gathered all her costumes with the help of Jeff and Ashley. She was surprised to see Evan walk in. He waved nervously.

"Hey bro!" Maria grinned.

"How's the bike?" Jeff asked.

"Good, almost ready for a test drive." Evan replied.

"So, was there a reason for you being here?" his sister asked, assuming it was to see Ashley. He looked slightly uncomfortable. What was it with guys?

"Actually, I would have warned you earlier…"

"Maria!" came a familiar voice.

"Dad?" the redhead was shocked.

"Mr Kanellis." Jeff held out his hand, which Maria's father bypassed completely.

"You haven't been in touch. I can see you must have been busy." Her father said.

"No, I didn't want to get in touch." Maria frowned as he tried to hug her.

"I understand if you're upset…"

"I am upset. Seattle? You expect me to move to Seattle?" the redhead cried.

"You haven't tried yet."

"I have things here." She folded her arms.

"I'm sure there'll be other friends in Seattle." Mr Kanellis whispered.

"Not my friends! And that guy you ignored over there, that's Jeff and he's my boyfriend!" Maria shouted, clenching her fists.

"Maria…"

"What? You don't think he's good enough?"

"You're more suited to someone like Phil." He replied.

"What? A rapist?" she hissed at her father.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mr Kanellis shook his head.

"If you don't believe your own daughter, you won't believe Ashley." Maria pointed to her blonde friend and her small baby bump.

"She just wants a guy to bring her kid up!" he whispered. Evan overheard him.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" he leapt to Ashley's defence.

"Son, you can do a lot better too."

"I think you should leave, now." Evan said sternly.

"Don't come to me for help when it all goes wrong." Mr Kanellis said.

"It already has gone wrong." Ashley spoke, rubbing her tummy.

"And we've done fine without you." Jeff added, putting his arm around Maria.

"Fine." Their father walked away.

"What a jerk!" Ashley said, making Jeff smile.

They finished clearing up and went to the party. Jeff did indeed dance, while Mickie collected praise for her performance. It was hardly Hollywood standard, but why dash her dreams. If Maria did that, she'd be as bad as her father.

The girls were coming back from the bathroom, when…

"Ooh!" Ashley clutched her bump.

"Oh no, is it the baby?" Mickie cried.

"I think I just felt it move!" the blonde grinned.

"Cool, what does it feel like?" Maria asked.

"Mm, like bubbles, or popping popcorn." She thought.

"What's up?" Jeff walked towards them.

"Ashley felt the baby move!" Mickie squealed with excitement.

"Look, Maria I'm sorry about dad turning up…" Evan began to speak to his sister.

Mickie hushed him as Ashley concentrated. She suddenly grabbed Evan's hand and placed it on her bump. He was surprised.

"Can you feel it kicking?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah." Evan replied.

"Can I feel?" Mickie asked. The blonde nodded and Mickie placed her hand on her friend's bump. She grinned, as she felt the tiny movements.

Maria decided that she needed some peace, so she walked outside and sat on a bench. She couldn't believe that she had stood up to her father. She really hoped that she wouldn't have to move to Seattle with him and his new girlfriend. He had no right to judge Ashley or Jeff. The redhead was still thinking about what she'd do now that the production was over.

Since she had met Jeff, Maria had never been happier. He kind of completed her. He seemed to feel the same way too. That was the amazing part. Ashley was becoming a great friend too, as well as making Evan very happy.

Not that Evan hadn't had other girlfriends, but Maria had never seen him so considerate and protective before.

"All alone?" Phil's voice…

"Go away."

"That's what you said last time." He smirked.

"I mean it!" She shouted, causing him to take a step back.

"I hear your dad still misses me…" his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Maybe you should stop stalking people." Maria hissed.

"You need to stop talking." He said, staring right at her.

Maria was going to ask why, but he tackled her to the ground. She struggled as he covered her mouth and pinned her shoulders down. She didn't want this to happen. Last time she had been lucky enough to escape, now she was alone and he was in control. A frightened tear rolled down her cheek. Phil smirked, groping at her dress.

"Now, be a good girl and don't fight me."

Maria let out a weak cry, trying to kick her legs, seeing as her arms were trapped.

"Maria! Are you out here?" Evan shouted nearby.

"Don't even think about it!" Phil hissed at her.

Maria hoped that Evan would carry on searching for her. Surely Jeff or Ashley knew she had been gone too long? Anything but this…

"Good girl." Phil sneered as he ripped open her dress, causing the sequins to fly off.

Maria scrunched her eyes closed. If he was going to do this, she wasn't going to look at him. He was leering over her, kissing her neck as she struggled.

"Hey! You're dead Brooks!" Evan was getting closer.

"He can't find us." Phil whispered.

"Get off her!" Jeff appeared, throwing Phil off Maria's half naked body.

"Come on, let's fight it out!" Phil laughed.

"You're sick. You were gonna rape her."

"She wanted what you couldn't give her. She'll never sleep with a freak like you."

"That's funny. We have slept together." Jeff stated.

Phil's eyes were full of anger and hate. He lunged at Jeff, knocking him to the ground.

As Phil stood up, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a fist landing right on his nose. It was Randy Orton. Jeff was covering up Maria with his jacket. She was shivering and a little dazed.

"That's for trying to wreck my relationship!" Randy stood over Phil.

"I called the police!" Evan shouted as he ran over.

"How did you know?" Maria whispered to Jeff.

"I just knew." He replied, trying to warm her shivering frame.

"If you hadn't arrived when you did…" Maria sighed.

"It's ok. I'm here now." Jeff said, hugging her close to him.

After the police arrested Phil and got statements, Jeff drove Maria home. Eve was there, which confused Maria. Mrs Kanellis asked Jeff if he would stay to help look after Maria. Evan had been in charge of making sure that Ashley got home safely.

"I feel awful." Eve sighed.

"Why?" Maria asked, cradling a mug of hot chocolate.

"I came to ask you something."

"What?"

"Now's not the time…" Eve replied.

"Please?" the redhead pouted.

"I was going to ask if you would be my bridesmaid?" Eve shrugged.

"Really? That's great!" Maria grinned.

"So, you want to?" Eve was slightly surprised.

"Yes!" Maria grinned.

"This is gonna be great!"

"I know." Maria nodded.

"When you feel better, we'll go dress shopping!" Eve squealed excitedly.

"Sounds good." Maria smiled, sipping her drink.

Evan walked back in. He was smiling to himself.

"What's cheered you up?" his sister asked.

"Ashley kissed me!" he grinned, walking out to his garage.

**I am exhausted after writing this chapter - it's all go!**

**If you think this was good PLEASE REVIEW! **

**What was your favourite part of this chapter?**

**Evan sticking up for Ashley? Phil getting punched by Randy? Ashley's baby kicking? Eve asking Maria to be bridesmaid?**

**I absolutely love finding out what you think. Bye for now. xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews - keep them coming! I love all my reviewers. xxx**

**Special thanks to Kiwistar, who has helped me out lately and i luv hardy whose reviews always make me smile! **

**I hope this chapter is ok. xxx**

The alarm began beeping, waking Maria from her peaceful sleep. Just as she decided to knock it off, somebody else did. The redhead opened her eyes wearily and met with the stare of some green eyes.

Jeff was lying beside her, wide-awake, stroking her hair. The redhead's mouth curved up at the sides in a contented smile. Jeff offered her a smile of his own.

"Have you slept?" she asked.

"Not much. I was keeping watch over you." Jeff replied.

"You're taking this angel thing far too seriously." Maria grinned.

"I kept thinking, what if I hadn't arrived in time…"

"You did."

"But I might not have." He sighed.

"Jeff, I love you." She said, kissing him on the lips to shut him up.

He pulled her closer, still stroking her hair. Maria wrapped her arms around him…

"Maria! Are you awake?" Evan shouted up the stairs.

"I am now!" she replied, as Jeff covered his ears.

"Let's go then." Jeff said, getting up off the bed.

"You're keen!" Maria laughed.

"Hey, it's your mom's cooking. I love pancakes!" he grinned as he set off downstairs.

Maria giggled, throwing back the covers and following Jeff.

"Morning!" Mrs Kanellis smiled as she produced a big plate of pancakes and some French toast. Jeff looked like all his Christmases had arrived at once.

"This looks delicious Mrs K." he grinned.

"Thank you Jeff. You can tuck in." she smiled back at him.

"I'm not that hungry." Maria said, nibbling on some toast.

"I am starving!" came the voice of Ashley.

"Hi." Jeff mumbled with his mouth full of pancake.

"Where did you come from?" Maria asked.

"Home, duh." Ashley grinned.

"So, what's up with you?" Jeff asked the blonde.

"Mm, not much. I got a letter about all the maternity stuff." She shrugged.

"Is there a lot of stuff to do?" Maria asked, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"It's like breathing exercises and stuff. Then I have my next scan."

"She already had a scan." Jeff mumbled.

"Yeah, but with this one they can tell you what it is." Ashley explained.

"A baby…" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"No, she means whether it's a boy or a girl." Maria giggled.

"It's totally a boy." Jeff stated.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked.

"I just think it's a boy." He shrugged.

"Well I think it's a girl." Mrs Kanellis chipped in, passing Ashley some pancakes.

"Why?" Maria asked her mother.

"Look at the bump, she's carrying high." She replied.

"Well I think it's gonna be a girl." Maria said, nodding at Ashley.

"Hey Evan!" Jeff shouted, summoning Evan from the garage.

"What's up…hey Ashley." He looked a little embarrassed.

"I wanna know what you think. Is Ashley's baby a boy or a girl?" Jeff asked.

"I really have no idea." He replied.

"Do you wanna find out?" Maria asked Ashley.

"I don't know. Maybe if I knew I could pick a name."

"Ooh, have you thought of any yet?" the redhead asked, stealing one of Jeff's pancakes from his plate.

"I'd like something different." Ashley thought for a moment.

"Well you're not the most conventional girl!" Jeff grinned.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call it something too weird." The blonde said.

"You guys have school soon." Mrs Kanellis nodded towards the clock.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Maria said. She went upstairs, while Jeff and Ashley ate.

The three of them went to school in Jeff's pick up truck. Maria let Ashley travel in the front, because she'd be squashed in the back. Maria felt nervous.

"This is gonna be awful." She groaned.

"It's ok, we're here." Jeff said.

"People will all be talking." The redhead said, her stomach was in knots.

"Let them talk." Jeff said calmly.

"At least he's been arrested. If it wasn't true he'd be here today." Ashley reasoned.

Jeff nodded in agreement as Maria sighed, seeing the school building come into view.

Within five minutes, Maria was the target of Michelle, again.

"You're such a tease Maria." She smirked.

"I'm glad you think its funny." The redhead folded her arms.

"Come on, rape? I think you're just…frigid." The blonde finished.

"Hey bones, how about you shut your mouth." Ashley stepped toward the taller girl.

"Says the girl who's gonna have to paternity test the entire football team."

"Excuse me?" the pregnant girl clenched her fists.

"I mean, hello! Trailer trash!" Michelle cackled.

Jeff walked into the space between Ashley and Michelle. Turning to face the taller blonde, he stuck his middle finger in front of her face. She gasped as Jeff led Maria and Ashley down the corridor.

"Hey, how are you?" Mickie asked, running up to hug Maria.

"Ok, I guess." The redhead replied.

"I'm glad." Replied Randy, who was standing behind Mickie. His knuckles were bruised from the contact with Phil's face.

"Thanks for what you did. I owe you." Maria said.

"Hey, I finally had an excuse to punch Phil." Randy shrugged.

They all laughed as they stood in the hallway. A hand tapped Maria on the back.

"Hey Cody!" she said as she turned around.

"I heard what happened from Randy." He said.

"You're still cool." She said, making Cody smile.

"Um, can I speak to you?" Mike asked Randy.

"Sure." The brunette said.

"I know the truth now. I shouldn't have punched you. I'm sorry." Mike shrugged.

"I understand." Randy said.

"What is the truth?" Ashley asked, slightly confused.

"Phil blackmailed Maryse into splitting with me, so that he could blame Randy."

"Splitting Randy and Mickie up. Cutting out Maria's protection." Jeff said.

"How did he blackmail Maryse?" Maria asked Mike.

"Well she speaks French, so her English is a little rusty. Phil helped her out with a test, so that she wouldn't get dropped a class." He replied.

"So are you gonna get back together?" Mickie asked.

"We're gonna see how it goes." Mike said.

"Good luck." Randy patted him on the back.

"Thanks, bye." Mike shouted as he ran back down the hall.

After school, Maria and Jeff took Ashley home, before heading out to Jeria.

"This is perfect." Maria sighed as she lay in Jeff's arms.

"I know." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"I wouldn't have got through this without you." The redhead said, tears welling up.

"Don't cry." Jeff said softly, wiping the stray tears from her face.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I feel the same way." He whispered back.

Maria kissed Jeff passionately. He reciprocated at first, before pulling away to look at her face. She frowned, trying to second-guess her boyfriend.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't think we should do this…" Jeff whispered.

"Why not?" Maria frowned, sitting up.

"You've had a shock. It's not that I don't want to, but it's maybe not the right time."

"I hate it when you're right." She sighed.

"Remember, I love you." He said.

"I remind myself every day." She grinned.

As the sun was setting, they drove back to Maria's house. They saw Evan and Ashley sitting on the couch, while Mrs Kanellis was cooking in the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked Ashley.

"No, my mom tried to make me have an abortion." The blonde replied.

"What?" Maria exclaimed, sitting down next to her friend.

"She told me if I took some pills and alcohol, then had a hot bath…" Ashley choked back a tear. Maria's eyes were wide.

"That's disgusting."

"She told me if I did it now, I wouldn't have to go to hospital." The blonde sniffed.

"Here you go." Mrs Kanellis said, passing her a box of tissues.

"Thanks." Ashley said, taking a handful from the box.

"Does your dad know?" Jeff asked her.

"Mm, he came in and I told him. He said to come here while they talked."

"He's a reasonable guy though." Jeff said.

"Yeah, but sometimes he agrees with mom." Ashley said.

They all went to eat dinner that Mrs Kanellis had prepared. She smiled when Ashley added her cranberry sauce to the meal. Jeff ate every bit of his food, thanking his girlfriend's mother. Star waited in his bed, hoping for some leftovers.

Evan and Ashley were still awkward around each other. It was sweet. Maria made a mental note to sit down and talk to her brother. She was pulled out of her thinking state as her mother put some pudding in front of her.

"It's your favourite."

"Thanks mom." The redhead smiled.

A phone rang, which turned out to be Ashley's phone. She saw from the called ID that it was her dad.

"Hey dad." She said.

"No, why?"

"I can't believe her…"

"When did this happen?"

"Oh my God!"

See you soon."

Ashley hung up and sat back down. Her face was very pale. She looked at the four people sat around the table. She sighed.

"Well, mom's agreed to let me make my own choices."

"That's good." Jeff said.

"But he just had a call…"

"Saying?" Jeff asked.

"About an hour ago, somebody paid Phil's bail." Ashley sighed.

"Does that mean…?" Maria gasped.

"Yeah, he's out."

The dinner table fell silent.

**Obviously there's still loads to come...**

**So, the question is: What future events are you excited about?**

**Phil getting what he deserves? Matt & Eve's wedding? Ashley's baby being born? Michelle getting what she deserves? Something else?**

**Also, have your favourite characters changed or stayed the same? (you can answer if you want)**

**You know I love them, so PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taken so long. I think it's a good one though.**

**As usual, if you like it please review.**

**I was very pleased with the last lot of reviews. You are all amazing reviewers.**

**A lot of you really like this story, so I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

It had been three days since Phil had been bailed out. Maria and Ashley were both putting on a brave face, even though they were both worried inside. Jeff was constantly trying to do the right thing, to be there when Maria needed him. Evan had put his feelings for Ashley to one side. She had to concentrate on making sure that the stress didn't affect her baby.

It was the day of Ashley's scan. Evan had taken her to the hospital again. She was relaxed in his company, and Maria trusted that her brother could protect Ashley from Phil, or in any other situation.

Meanwhile, Maria had left Jeff with his brother, whilst Eve took her dress shopping.

"I think you'd look great in lilac!" she exclaimed, scanning the rails.

"Lilac's good. Do you have a colour scheme?" Maria asked.

"Well, I'm wearing white and my flowers are going to be mixed." Eve frowned.

"Ok, long or short?" the redhead asked.

"How do you feel about a prom dress style?" Eve asked.

"Nothing too big." Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Something like… this!" the older girl pulled a dress from a rail.

It was strapless and purple, with a wide skirt, made of black netting. Maria inspected it carefully. Eve stood beside, looking from the dress to Maria.

"Maybe if I try this on?" Maria suggested.

Eve nodded and sat down on a leather chair, while Maria disappeared into the changing room, clutching the prom dress. She emerged a few minutes later.

"Wow." Eve grinned.

"It's comfier than I thought." The redhead announced, turning quickly, making the skirt sway from side to side.

"If I find a dress like that in a lighter colour…" Eve took off amongst the large selection of dresses. The shop assistant gave Maria a sympathetic smile.

When Eve returned, she was holding a light yellow dress, with spaghetti straps and a full skirt. It looked sort of 1950s, but Maria was willing to try it on. She came back out of the changing room and saw Eve's face light up.

"Is this the one?" Maria asked.

"It's exactly the dress I wanted for my bridesmaid." Eve choked up.

"I like it." Maria said.

"Yeah, but it needs something more…" Eve sighed.

"Well, I could customise it. Some ribbon, buttons and stuff?" Maria offered.

"Yes!" Eve jumped up and grabbed Maria in a hug.

"Ok, can we go and eat?" the redhead asked, feeling her stomach rumble.

"Sure, I'll just go pay for this dress." Eve smiled.

They headed off to a little café. It was nice and cosy, with lamps and lace tablecloths. Eve ordered two hot chocolates and two warm sandwiches. Maria looked out of the window. It had started raining while they were in the dress shop, making everything look blurry from the café window. The redhead used her sleeve to wipe some condensation from the window.

She looked at the circular patterns that the rain made as it fell into the puddles. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something familiar. It was the back of someone's leather jacket. It could only be one person. Maria didn't know of anybody else whose jacket had a Pepsi logo, followed by the word "straightedge" in large script.

"Here we are" Eve said, placing the drinks down on the table.

"Oh, thanks." Maria smiled, turning back to the window. The person had gone.

"Are you ok?" Eve asked.

"I just thought I saw someone." Maria sighed.

"Phil?" Eve asked.

"Mm." Maria nodded.

"He shouldn't be out." The brunette shook her head.

"Someone paid the bail." Maria sighed, stirring her hot chocolate.

"Unbelievable!" Eve frowned.

Maria looked across the table, considering whether or not to ask the question.

"What do you know about Matt's ex and Phil?" the redhead blurted out.

"Oh, you want to know?" Eve asked her.

"If you know." Maria shrugged.

"I know a little." The brunette shrugged back at her.

Maria nodded at her, allowing her to continue.

"Amy and Matt were together for a long time. Matt asked her to marry him, but she said she wasn't ready. So, she started hanging out with younger people. I suppose she wanted to finish her partying before settling down." Eve said, pausing to have a bite of her sandwich and a drink from her mug.

"I'm guessing that's how she met Phil?" Maria asked.

"Mm, she was coming home all hours. One night she came home and she was drunk, so Matt got into an argument. She said that someone had drugged her, but Matt was pissed at her. Two weeks later, Matt comes home to find Amy in bed with some young guy. He said his name was Punk." Eve nodded as if to confirm it.

Maria was shocked. It seemed strange to hear about it. Matt did look like he'd seen a ghost that night at Phil's door. She looked at Eve, who was picking at her sandwich.

"What happened next?"

"Punk said he was only sixteen, and that he would get Amy put in jail. Matt cut ties, cause he was just heartbroken. Amy has been in touch with Matt. She's living in Canada with a guy called Adam. She seems happy." Eve finished.

"How did Phil turn out so evil?" Maria asked, looking out of the window.

"At least you have Jeff now." Eve smiled.

She was right. Jeff was worth a million of Phil. He arrived in her life at just the right time. She had never felt so content or loved before. Jeff was her hero, her angel.

"I'm excited to see Ashley." Maria changed the subject.

"Oh, it's her scan!" Eve grinned.

"I wonder if she's gonna find out the baby's sex." The redhead frowned.

"I hope it's a girl." The brunette said.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Ashley can dress her up all pretty!" Eve smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Knowing Ashley, she's dress a girl in combats and dungarees!" Maria chuckled.

"I hope I have a daughter." Eve said, smiling dreamily.

"After the wedding!" Maria scolded her.

Eve drove Maria back home in her red convertible. It seemed cramped, considering that Maria had become accustomed to Jeff's pick up truck. They got out of the car and Eve took the dress out, for Maria to customise. Maria opened the door, hearing some voices in the kitchen.

"Hello?" she asked, walking into the living room.

"We're in here!" Evan called.

"How did it go?" Maria asked as she walked into the kitchen, followed by Eve.

"Baby's healthy." Ashley smiled.

"And?" Maria asked excitedly.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"What is it? A boy or a girl?" Maria bounced up and down on the spot.

"I didn't ask." Ashley said.

"Evan?" the redhead asked her brother.

"Nope." He said.

"That sucks!" Maria frowned.

Evan and Ashley both broke into a wide grin.

"I knew she'd be like that!" he laughed.

"So, you do know?" Maria frowned at them both.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded.

"The suspense is killing me!" Eve said, leaning on a kitchen stool.

"Ok, my baby is a beautiful, healthy…" the blonde started.

"Girl!" Evan finished.

Maria and Eve both hugged each other. Ashley and Evan were still smiling.

"Can I tell Jeff?" Maria asked, pulling out her cell phone.

"Sure." Ashley nodded.

"I'm so pleased for you." Eve hugged Ashley.

"You are amazing." Evan said to the blonde.

"Thanks, so are you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Maria smiled as she saw her brother blush. She dialled Jeff's number, waiting for it to ring. She was confused when it went straight to voicemail. She hung up.

"Jeff's phone must be off." She shrugged.

"That's strange." Eve frowned.

"You don't think…" the redhead was worried.

"I'll call Matt, just to make sure." The brunette took out her own cell and dialled her fiancée. After a couple of rings he answered.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Is something wrong?" Evan asked her.

"I will, bye." She hung up.

Maria tried to read the emotion on Eve's face. She looked quite shocked and sounded a little bit choked up. The redhead placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong with Jeff?"

"He's in hospital." Eve managed to say.

"What happened?" Evan asked.

"He was found badly beaten." The brunette put her hand over her mouth.

Evan quickly passed her a bowl to vomit into. Her face was pale and worried. She attempted to say some more, taking a deep breath.

"Jeff is on life support."

"No!" Maria screamed, dropping to her knees.

"Maria." Evan cradled his sister as she cried hysterically.

"I'll take you to the hospital." Eve said.

"I'll drive, you're in no fit state." Evan said.

"Shall I stay here?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, tell mom when she gets in." Evan called.

"Just you and me buddy." Ashley said as she sat on the couch with Star.

Thinking for a moment, she smiled and looked at her bump.

"And you too, baby girl."

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I'm sorry I put Jeff in hospital, but he's not going to die.**

**Keep your opinions coming! xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been busy and not very creative, so I hope this chapter is up to scratch.**

**As usual, if you like it please review. **

**Here it is, the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Maria sat in the same position she had for the past twenty-two hours. She had briefly slept, and went to the toilet. But nothing could pull her away from Jeff's bedside. His chest rising and falling with the help of a machine, as Maria stroked his bruised face and bloodied hair. This was her turn to protect him.

Matt was there too, standing outside Jeff's room, pretending that he wasn't crying. Eve had been earlier on, trying to coax him to have some soup. Nobody was in the mood for eating though. Jeff's life was hanging by a thread.

The redhead took her boyfriend's limp hand and held it to her heart.

"Jeff, come back to me." She pleaded.

Tears dropped and soaked into the white hospital sheets. Maria kissed Jeff's hand and carried on stroking his hair. He had dyed some blonde into it a week ago, which now looked pink from the blood that had covered it.

"You want me to take over?" Matt asked, sticking his head around the door.

"Ok, I should go home and change." Maria nodded, standing up.

"I'll let you know if there's any developments." Matt forced a smile.

"Thanks Matt." She smiled and left the room.

The cool air caught Maria as soon as she exited the hospital building. She hailed a cab back to her house. She was so distracted by thoughts of Jeff that she jumped when the cab driver asked which house she wanted dropped off at. She smiled and handed him the fare. She walked up the path to the house, seeing that her mother's car was there.

"Hello?" she called as she entered the hallway.

"Has something happened?" Evan asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"No change." His sister shook her head.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. Maria appreciated his concern, but she didn't feel anything by now. It was just a numbness that spread through her body and mind. She had to believe that Jeff would pull through. Life without him wasn't an option.

"I came home to shower and change." She said, making Evan release the hug.

"Take as long as you need." He smiled kindly.

Maria walked up the stairs to her room. She grabbed some things and entered the bathroom, turning on the shower and hanging up her favourite purple towel.

The water was hot, but she didn't really notice. She felt more relaxed now, wondering if she could risk having a nap. Matt did say that he would let her know if anything changed. Maybe if she hadn't gone shopping with Eve yesterday…

"Evan, I'm gonna try and sleep." Maria called downstairs as she left the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll wake you if there's anything important." Evan replied.

Maria changed into a vest and jogging pants. As she lay on her bed, she twisted the bracelet that Jeff gave her around her wrist. She felt her eyes closing, as the delayed tiredness overcame her.

"Maria, wake up." Came her mother's voice.

"Mm, has something happened?" Maria yawned and sat up.

"Jeff's still the same." He mother smiled.

"Why did you wake me?" the redhead asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The police have arrested a suspect." She replied.

Maria was wide-awake now. Something about her mother's tone meant she wasn't going to like this. She nodded at her mother to continue.

"They arrested Dolph Ziggler." Mrs Kanellis said, looking slightly confused.

"What?" Maria shook her head.

"I know it's unexpected, but they must have some reason to suspect him." Mrs Kanellis shrugged, placing her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

The redhead sighed as she took in this new information. Nothing made sense anymore. She didn't have Jeff here to tell her they'd get through it all either.

They heard the sound of Evan running up the stairs, bursting into his sister's room and clutching the phone. Maria leaned forward, expecting the worst. Evan bent over, struggling to get his breath, before her spoke.

"Matt called. He's awake." He panted.

"Jeff's awake!" Maria began crying with joy.

"He's getting checked out by the doctors, then the police are gonna take his statement. Do you want me to take you there?" Evan asked.

Maria nodded, hugging her mother tightly. He was awake and alive.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take longer than usual. Maria was impatient to get back to her boyfriend's bedside. She tried to get her head around Dolph being arrested. He had been such a nice guy to her and Jeff. It made no sense at all.

Evan was silent throughout the journey. He hadn't spoken to his sister much, either because he didn't know what to say, or because he didn't want to say it at all. She looked out of the window as they approached the hospital. Maria was nervous now. Matt had said that his brother was awake, not whether he could move, talk or even remember who they were. She sighed as she got out of the car and walked into the building with Evan.

Maria took a deep breath as she opened the door to Jeff's room. He was lying down facing away from her. Matt was talking to him and he smiled as Maria walked into the room. She cleared her throat and walked round to where the elder Hardy stood.

"Hi Maria." Jeff spoke in a whisper.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered back, stroking his face.

"He didn't do it." He whispered.

"What?" she asked him.

"Dolph didn't beat me." He sighed, wincing with the pain in his face.

"Do you know who did?" Maria asked.

"You need me to tell you?" he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Phil…" she whispered, biting her lip.

"Dolph was set up." Jeff shrugged.

"So, what do we do?" Maria asked.

"Find evidence that he did this." Her boyfriend placed his hand in hers.

"What if he gets out again?" she asked, feeling tearful.

"He won't get bail for attempted murder." Jeff replied.

Maria gasped, looking down at her hands intertwined with his. This was their chance to get rid of Phil, once and for all. He wouldn't hurt them, their friend's or family. She kissed Jeff softly on his bruised cheek, standing up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"To go and find evidence." She shrugged.

Evan was sitting outside. He was surprised when his sister grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him back to the elevators. She had a determined look on her face. He knew not to question his sister when she was like this. He also knew that if this had something to do with Jeff's attack, it was important to support her.

"Where to?" he grinned.

"You know where it happened?" she raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Mm, I'll take you there." He replied, pulling the car keys from his pocket.

They drove to a neighbourhood that Maria recognised, Dolph's neighbourhood. Evan pulled over to the side of the road. As they got out of the car, Maria saw where the attack had occurred. Drops of blood were still visible against the pale grey concrete. She bent down to take a closer look, scanning the area for anything that might help Dolph and prove that Phil was responsible.

Evan was apparently thinking the same thing, picking up something from the pavement. He squinted as he tried to make out what it was.

"Hey, I found a piece of metal." He showed his sister.

"That looks kinda like…" Maria frowned as she tried to place it.

"Is it jewellery?" Evan asked.

"Oh! It's a lip ring!" the redhead nodded as she thought to herself.

"Does Jeff wear a lip ring?" her brother asked.

"No, but Phil does." Maria replied.

"So that would place him here."

"It would, but lets keep looking." She nodded.

About five minutes later, Evan shouted out to his sister. She ran over to where he stood, and frowned when she saw nothing. He grinned and pointed to the ground.

"So, what am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked him.

"Footprints." He replied.

"I see some." She stated.

"Phil's customised boots, with red laces…" he held up a red string.

"Oh my!" she bit her lip.

"I'll call the cops." Evan said, pulling out his cell phone.

So there they were, four hours later. They made statements and the evidence was sent to the lab to be analysed. Maria was satisfied that Dolph would be cleared. All they had on him was the fact that it was his neighbourhood, and that Jeff had punched him previously. She recalled that day, the day she had been on a date with Dolph.

"You ok?" Evan asked as they drove back home.

"I am now." She replied.

"I need to tell you something." He bit his lip.

"Well go on then." She said, looking across at him.

"When I gave our names, the guy on the desk recognised the Kanellis part."

"Mm, ok." She motioned for him to continue.

"He said he was sure someone paid bail with that name the other day." He said.

"You don't think…" she whispered.

"Dad?" Evan nodded.

"That's awful." Maria cried.

"He's a complete jerk." Her brother replied, pulling into their drive.

"You're not kidding." She hissed as they got out of the car.

Entering the house, Evan was both surprised and delighted to see Ashley there. Maria smiled and hugged her, finding it difficult due to the expanding baby bump.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Ashley.

"Well, I heard the good news about Jeff." She replied.

"And you wanted to see me?" asked Evan.

"Nope!" she grinned.

"Really?" Maria grinned too, seeing Evan blushing.

"I brought you a DVD to watch." The blonde said.

"What is it?" asked Maria.

"Wait and see!" Ashley grinned.

The blonde walked over to the DVD player, slipping the disc in and turning on the television. After a couple of seconds of grey fuzz, there was a black and white image. An object was moving, inside a round dome shape. Hearing a steady beating, Maria realised what it was. Confirming it was the writing across the top of the screen.

_Patient: Massaro, Ashley - 20 weeks ultrasound - Sex: Female – Dr J. Philips_

Maria grinned and hugged her friend.

"That's her!" she said, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, that's my baby girl." Ashley smiled.

"Do you have a name yet?" asked the redhead.

"No, I'm getting a crib though. Evan's helping." The blonde replied.

"That's nice of him." Maria turned to see her brother shrug.

"He's been great." Ashley grinned.

"At least there's one decent Kanellis man." Maria whispered to herself.

**Don't worry, more of Jeff next chapter.**

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Now for some questions:**

**1. Do you think Mr Kanellis did bail out Phil?**

**2. Should Evan and Ashley get closer, or should he keep his distance?**

**3. What should Ashley name her baby daughter when she's born?**

**I'll try to update quicker next time. xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Massive apologies due to all of my readers. I've been trying to get my creativity back for the past week.**

**No Jeff in this chapter, but the next one is just Maria and Jeff.**

**This may be a little rough around the edges, as I was trying to get it done in time.**

Maria was upstairs in her bedroom. Downstairs her parents were arguing. She decided to play some music over them, a mix that Jeff had made for her. She was glad that he would be discharged from the hospital later that day. It had been a week by now, and school was hard to face without him. It wasn't long before Michelle took advantage of the fact that the redhead was on her own.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. Evan popped his head around, holding out a mug of hot chocolate for his sister. She smiled and waved at him to come in. He walked over to her desk and set the mug down, taking a seat on the computer chair.

"Hey." He said.

"What's going on down there?" Maria asked.

"Lots of stuff." Evan rolled his eyes.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good, I just finished the bike." He grinned.

"Cool." Maria smiled.

"Did you hear anything else from the hospital?" Evan asked her.

"Just the usual. He should be fine now though." She replied.

Maria reached over and picked up the mug of hot chocolate. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes. She could still hear her parents arguing downstairs.

"I'm gonna go out." She announced.

"Yeah, I'm off to Ashley's." Evan replied.

"You got it bad!" Maria giggled.

"Shut up!" he replied.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" she asked her brother.

"You tell me. I guess it's just her hormones." He replied.

"Ok." Maria replied, finishing her drink.

They went downstairs, telling their parents that they were going out. It was acknowledged, but it was obvious that their parents were having a heated argument. Maria's mind briefly fluttered back to what Evan had said about Phil's bail. She shook her head and picked up her jacket, walking out of the door.

Evan unlocked the car and motioned for her to get in the passenger side. Maria was about to get into the car, when her cell phone rang. It was Mickie.

"Oh my God!"

"Are you ok Mickie?" the redhead asked.

"You'll never guess what just happened." The hyperactive brunette squealed.

"Randy proposed?" Maria asked, causing Evan to frown in confusion.

"No. Phil just got arrested!" she replied excitedly.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I didn't see it, but Randy did." Mickie explained.

"Good. Let's hope nobody bails him out this time." The redhead replied.

Evan looked at his sister as she hung up, waiting for an explanation. He gathered that it concerned Phil though. He turned the car engine off.

"He got arrested?" he asked.

"Apparently." Maria replied.

"Let's hope he stays there." Evan said.

"My thoughts exactly." His sister replied.

They drove to Ashley's house. Maria hadn't been there before, but Evan obviously had. It was pretty similar to their house, with a garden and a front porch. Evan parked outside the house, going to ring the doorbell while Maria got out of the car. Ashley answered the door, still wearing her bright pink dressing gown and slippers. She looked as if she had been crying.

"What's up?" Evan asked her.

"I just had some news." She sniffed.

"Is it the baby?" Maria panicked.

"The baby's fine, for now." The blonde replied.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

"Come in." Ashley motioned to them to follow her into the house.

They went into the living room, which was an open plan area with brightly coloured cushions on a brown leather sofa and chairs. There was a metal-framed coffee table in the centre of the room, and there was a large lime green rug on the wooden flooring. A large mirror hung above the fireplace and there were some tall candles in holders.

"Nice place." Maria smiled, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Thanks. Mum's a fan of interior design." Ashley replied.

"So what's up?" Evan looked at the blonde.

"Read this." She said, handing Evan a piece of cream paper, it looked like a letter.

He took it and read it. He frowned and inhaled deeply. Maria was curious to know what it was and what it said. Her brother looked up and passed the paper to her.

Maria glanced at the heading; it was a lawyer's letter.

Miss A. Massaro,

We are writing to notify you of a request by a Mr & Mrs Brooks, on behalf of their son Mr P. Brooks. They wish to apply for custody of the child, which you are currently carrying. This would mean handing over the child at birth if application is successful. The application is under the grounds of Mr P. Brooks being the biological father of said child. Also, concerns have been raised about your own emotional and mental state with regards to caring for a baby.

Yours faithfully, K&G Lawyers

"Phil's parents want to adopt your baby." Maria said, trying to make sense of it.

"They probably won't be able to now." Evan spoke.

Maria turned to look at her brother.

"Because he got arrested again." She nodded.

"When?" Ashley asked.

"Mickie just called me before we came here." The redhead replied.

Ashley frowned before her face softened. Evan had read her expression, pulling her into a hug. It was hard to believe that Ashley would have a baby in just three and a half months. Of course, after that there was Matt and Eve's wedding too.

"Shouldn't you be putting that crib together?" Maria asked her brother.

"Plenty of time yet." He replied.

"Don't remind me." Ashley said, resting a hand on her growing bump.

"You'll be glad when she's born then?" Maria raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh yeah." Ashley replied.

"Then I'll take you out on the bike." Evan grinned.

"Oh no you won't!" Maria slapped her brother across the head.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"She will have a baby to think about." The redhead scolded him.

"How's Jeff?" Ashley quickly changed the subject.

"He's coming home today." Maria grinned.

"No lasting damage?" the blonde asked.

"None at all." Maria sighed.

She was glad of that. It could have so easily been different. Jeff was the same as he always had been. Visiting him in hospital, Maria had seen him keep his sense of determination and his sense of humour. He was the one in a hospital bed, yet he was the one who was worrying about her. Almost losing Jeff had made Maria value him more then ever. She realised what she had and how much it meant to her. It had started with her being glad to have some company in a lonely school environment. Now it was as though Jeff was actually a part of her soul.

"Um, Maria!" Ashley grinned, waving a hand in the redhead's face.

"Sorry, what?" she replied.

"Your phone." The blonde pointed to her friend's cell phone on the table.

"Oh!" Maria scrambled to pick it up. She had a message.

_I'm free! Wanna come see me later? I love you x Jeff x_

She grinned at the message. He was finally going home. It would be another couple of days until he could go back to school, or go to Jeria, but he was alive.

"I guess that was a good message?" Ashley smiled.

"Jeff's out of hospital. He wants me to go and visit him later." The redhead smiled.

"That's great." Evan said.

"Can you see any bagels in the kitchen?" Ashley called out.

"No." Evan replied.

"Damn! I could just eat one." The blonde pouted.

"I could go get you one." Evan said, seeing Ashley's lips form a smile.

"Make it two, she might still be hungry." Maria told her brother.

"Ok." He rolled his eyes and went out of the door.

The two girls sat and gossiped for a while. Ashley listened as Maria talked about the last week. Jeff in hospital, Eve's wedding plans and her parent's arguing. The blonde listened, hugging her friend when she needed it. Of course, Maria could talk to Mickie too, but only Ashley knew the depth of things with Phil. Sometimes it was hard to explain to other people who didn't understand.

There was a knock at the door. Ashley got up to answer it. Maria assumed it would be Evan, but then again, he would probably just come in. She listened as the door opened.

"Miss Massaro, sorry to bother you." A female voice said.

"You're from the police." Ashley said.

"Yes, I'm Detective Nixon. We've met before." The voice replied.

"Maria Kanellis is here. Do you wanna come in?" Ashley asked the detective.

"If you don't mind. I have some news." She explained.

They entered the living area, where Maria was sitting. She gave a smile to the woman, who took a seat across from her. Ashley sat down and looked at the detective.

"Is this about Phil being arrested?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Detective Nixon asked her.

"Somebody saw him getting arrested." Ashley shrugged.

"Yes, it is about that." She replied.

"Ok." Maria and Ashley sighed simultaneously.

"An hour ago, we charged Philip Brooks with one count of rape, one of attempted rape and one of attempted murder." Detective Nixon finished.

"What happens next?" asked Ashley.

"We contact you when the case goes to court. You'll both be required to give evidence." She explained.

"Ok." Ashley nodded.

"He can't get bail, can he?" Maria asked.

"Not now." The detective replied, standing to leave.

"I got three types of bagel." Evan announced, walking into the room.

"Goodbye." Detective Nixon shook Ashley and Maria's hands.

"What's going on?" Evan asked.

"Phil's been charged." Maria replied.

"Good." He nodded.

"About those bagels…" Ashley grinned.

**How was it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**The next chapter is just Maria and Jeff at Jeria. I'll make it a good chapter.**

**Are you looking forward to Phil's trial? I've got more surprises in store...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 has arrived!**

**I'm not well at the moment, so I had time to write this chapter.**

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.**

Maria felt her face light up with a grin when she realised that today she and Jeff were escaping to their special place. Hopping out of bed, she grabbed a towel and ran into the vacant bathroom. Following a shower, she dressed in a purple sweater with black jeans and flat black shoes. Her hair was behaving well today, so she decided to leave it loose, with every red curl bouncing on her shoulders and cascading down her back. Maria smiled at her reflection, picking up her bag and heading downstairs.

Evan was sitting in the kitchen looking tired. His sister grinned, taking a bowl from the cupboard. Evan flinched at the noise of the bowl touching the kitchen counter. Maria got some cereal from the other cupboard and opened the packet, tipping it into the bowl. Her brother sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Maria frowned and took a seat next to him with her cereal.

"Late night?" she asked.

"Don't laugh." He replied.

"Laugh at what?" his sister asked him.

"I fell asleep in the garage." He admitted.

"You slept there all night?" Maria frowned.

"Mm, my neck is killing me." He grimaced.

"You better sort that out. Ashley's expecting you later on." His sister reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He gave a faint smile.

Maria shook her head as she watched Evan's eyes drooping. It wouldn't be long before his head hit the kitchen counter. She decided to give him a break.

"I suppose it would be ok for you to sleep in your bed for a couple of hours." She said, checking an imaginary watch on her wrist.

"Best sister ever." Evan muttered, making his way sleepily out of the kitchen.

Maria finished her breakfast and walked to the living room. She gazed out of the window, scanning the street until she saw what she was looking for. Jeff's pick up truck pulled into her drive. She grinned and ran out of the house, jumping into the passenger seat before Jeff realised that she was there.

"Hey." She grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, you." He said, recovering from the shock.

"I have so been looking forward to this." The redhead sighed.

"How are things?" Jeff asked her.

"Not too bad. You wanna know what Evan did last night?" she grinned.

"Um, go on then." Her boyfriend grinned.

"He fell asleep in the garage." The redhead giggled softly, causing Jeff to smile.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just been so long since I've seen that." Jeff shrugged.

"Seen what?" his girlfriend asked him.

"You smiling. A genuine happy smile." He replied.

"You make me smile." She leant forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Same here." He mumbled against her mouth.

After a long kiss, Jeff pulled the car out of the drive and set off to Jeria.

It was a wet day. The heavy rain was making circle patterns in the stream. Maria laid her head gently on Jeff's chest. They were spending time alone for the first time in almost two weeks. Jeff had driven them out to Jeria, their special place. It didn't matter that it was raining, as being in each other's presence was enough.

The redhead pondered the fact that she and Jeff had been together for six months. It had flown by, amongst all the drama that had unfolded. She smiled to herself, as she enjoyed the comfort of being with Jeff.

"Jeff?"

"Mm, yeah?" he asked.

"At what point did you know you liked me?" she asked him.

"I guess it was when I drove you home that first night." He replied.

"I jus wondered." She whispered, staring out at the rain.

"Can I ask you the same thing?" Jeff asked her.

"I knew that I liked you, when we kissed and you ran away." She smiled.

"I was such an idiot." He shook his head.

"Was?" Maria giggled.

"Hey!" Jeff pretended to pout and sulk.

"You're not an idiot." His girlfriend shook her head.

"Maria?" Jeff said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I know." She grinned back up at him.

The redhead smiled as she sat up and stared out at the rain. It had rained all day. Jeff sat up, wrapping his arms around Maria's shoulders in tight hug. She got the feeling that he was preoccupied. Turning towards him, she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, with a sly grin.

"Something you're not telling me?" the redhead asked him.

"Um, nope." He shook his head.

"Ok." She shrugged.

Smiling to herself, she turned around and connected their lips. She felt Jeff smiling against the kiss. His girlfriend played with his hair, twisting the coloured strands around her fingers. Jeff took the initiative and pulled her closer, causing her to fall on top of him. He grinned, making Maria smile too.

They held each other closely. Jeff felt Maria's breath on his neck. She was looking at him curiously. He raised an eyebrow at her. She saw him about to speak and silenced him with a kiss. It was a rougher kiss than before, intensely passionate. The redhead looked suggestively at her boyfriend, before he grinned and sat up to remove his sweater and t-shirt.

Maria smiled as she rearranged the cushions and lit a couple of candles. The hut was peaceful, but for the sound of the rain gently tapping the roof. Jeff and Maria made love, this time free of all the anxieties from last time.

It was still raining when Maria awoke, resting in Jeff's arms. He was awake, just watching her as she blinked open her green eyes and brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. She smiled contentedly, sighing as she sat up.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked her.

"Of course." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I hate to break this up, but I need to get you back home." He sighed.

"Ok." The redhead shrugged.

"I gotta try on a suit when I get home." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Nice!" Maria giggled.

"What are you up to tonight?" Jeff asked her.

"I'm gonna keep Ashley company, while Evan puts the crib together." She replied.

"He's doing well in that role." Her boyfriend smiled.

"You mean stepping into the fatherly role?" Maria asked.

"Mm, yeah." Jeff mumbled, pulling his t-shirt back on.

"I don't know what to think about that." The redhead said.

"Why?" Jeff asked her.

"Ashley's bound to be unsure, with all the pregnancy hormones." Maria sighed.

"She knows what she wants though." Jeff reasoned.

"I guess you're right." She smiled.

"Evan knows what he's doing." Her boyfriend read her worried look.

"You're right." Maria grinned, pecking him on the cheek again.

Jeff dropped Maria off at Ashley's house. Evan was already there, finding that it was easier to put a motorbike together, than it was to assemble a crib.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she opened the door to Maria. The redhead giggled as she walked into the living room. There were some banging and scraping sounds coming from upstairs. Evan was heard cursing under his breath.

"How long has he been up there?" Maria asked.

"About an hour." Ashley giggled.

"Looks like he could take a while." The redhead shook her head.

The two girls sat down together and chatted. Ashley talked about her pregnancy, from the baby moving to how much she had been eating. There was the odd noise from above, meaning that Evan had dropped something or hit his hand. Maria found it refreshing to have a carefree conversation without mention of Phil.

"So, I now have a birthing plan." The blonde said.

"A what?" her friend asked.

"It's basically all the stuff to consider about when I give birth." Ashley explained.

"So, what's yours?" the redhead asked her.

"Well, I was thinking I should have the baby in a hospital." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Maria nodded.

"I have my mom as a birthing partner." The blonde added.

"That's good, she had you." The redhead smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, my dad said he'd do it, but I find it weird." Ashley shrugged.

"I think guys are too freaked out by childbirth." Maria giggled.

"Ashley, it's done!" came Evan's voice from upstairs.

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged, before getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs. Evan was waiting on the landing. He motioned to Ashley, placing his hands over her eyes. She smiled as he pushed the door open and took his hands from her eyes. Maria and Ashley both gasped.

"Aw, it's beautiful." Maria smiled.

"It looks perfect!" Ashley turned around and pulled Evan into a hug.

"I'm glad you like it." Evan grinned.

"I must admit, it does look good." His sister nodded, taking everything in.

The crib was put together. Evan had added some lilac paint and a mobile attached to the headboard part. It looked like one of those classic cribs, with beautifully carved wood, which looked like an angel design.

"I thought it was a plain crib." Maria frowned.

"I customised it for Ashley." Evan shrugged.

"That explains all the noise." The blonde grinned.

"You did good." Maria smiled at her brother.

"I'm still tired." He whispered back to her.

**This was quite light hearted, because next will be the court case etc.**

**Any thoughts on that?**

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW!**

**What do you think will happen when Ashley goes in labour? Will it be dramatic? I'd like your opinions.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Big apology for the delay in this one. I just didn't know how I was going to write it.**

**I'm happy with this chapter and I promise the next one will be up a lot sooner.**

**I hope you like this one.**

Two months later…

It was the second day of Phil's court case. Already, Maria and Ashley had relived their attacks and faced an intimidating defence team for Phil. The redhead felt very glad to have Jeff there. They were allowed to sit together in court, now that she had completed giving her evidence. He had been calm and collected as he heard the details of his girlfriend's relationship with Phil.

Ashley was positively blooming by now. Her rounded bump had meant that simple tasks were becoming impossible. Evan had been helping her out, even helping her with her breathing exercises. The blonde was more confident than she had been in a long time, which Maria attributed to her brother's influence. The redhead had worried whether her friend would be able to cope with the pressure of going to court. There was unexpected support there too, in the shape of Dolph, Randy and Mickie. Even Cody and Mike had wished them good luck.

Seeing Phil sat there was strangely uncomfortable. He looked different now. He still wore a smug look, but his eyes had a disturbing darkness to them. His hair was longer now and it looked as if he hadn't bothered to shave. He wore a black shirt and pants, which only emphasized the dark cloud that seemed to hang over him. He didn't look straight at Maria or Ashley as they gave their testimony. He stared in the same direction, occasionally breaking into a smirk, as if he was proud of what he had done.

"Maria." Came a whisper from behind her.

The redhead turned around and saw that it was the prosecution lawyer. She motioned for Maria to step outside with her. Maria followed her to the doors, getting a dirty look from Phil's parents in the process. She sat down on a wooden bench next to the lawyer. She was a middle-aged woman with bright green eyes and blonde hair. She wore a chocolate brown suit with a leopard print scarf around her neck.

"Is there a problem?" Maria asked.

"No, in fact I think it may be a good thing." The lawyer replied.

"Go on." The redhead nodded for her to continue.

"We have a last minute witness. They will be arriving shortly." The lawyer explained.

"Oh. Who is it?" Maria asked.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that." The lawyer smiled apologetically.

"That's ok." The redhead replied, offering a smile of her own.

They walked back into the courtroom. Jeff smiled as his girlfriend sat back down, but didn't ask why she had gone out of the room. Matt and Eve had decided to come for support, which Maria was pleased with. She had grown to get on well with both of them. Eve had been occupying her with wedding plans, instead of worrying about the court case. Maria sighed as she listened to a suited man talking about how Phil's psychological assessment had been normal.

The female prosecution lawyer stood and walked over to the judge, sliding a piece of paper in front of him. He read it, with his glasses perched on his nose. He nodded and called for quiet in the room.

"We will now hear from a character witness." He said.

"Will the witness please enter." The lawyer said, holding the doors open.

A woman walked through the doors. She was tall and slim with prominent cheekbones and long mahogany coloured hair. She wore black pants with a short-sleeved white top, which showed part of a tattoo on her right arm. It was green in colour and looked like a gargoyle. Jeff instantly stiffened beside his girlfriend. She turned to see him and raised an eyebrow as she saw his shocked expression. Matt was also wearing a similar expression, while Eve seemed a little confused.

"Can you confirm your name please?" the judge asked her, once she had reached the stand.

"Amy Christine Dumas." She replied.

Maria suddenly realised who it was, it was Matt's ex. The redhead's eyes immediately drifted to Phil, who looked very surprised to see Amy there. This obviously wasn't in his little plan. Maria reached out for Jeff's hand and took it in her own.

After she had sworn her oath and confirmed her details, Amy began to answer questions.

"How do you know Mr Brooks?" she was asked.

"I'm not proud of it, but I had a relationship with him." She answered.

"How long was this for?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month." She said.

"What was your opinion of Mr Brooks' character?" she was asked.

"He was charming, but also very controlling and manipulative." Amy nodded.

"Was Mr Brooks ever violent?"

"Not physically, no." she shook her head.

"Did Mr Brooks ever pressure you in any way?" the lawyer looked at her.

"Not at first, but after a while he would become forceful." Amy's voice wavered.

"On any occasion, did he force you to do anything?"

"I wouldn't say forced, but he did manipulate me into doing something." She said.

Phil looked uncomfortable now. Maria sighed nervously as Jeff squeezed her hand tighter in his. Ashley was listening thoughtfully, her hand resting on top of her round bump. Evan held his arm protectively around her shoulders. Randy was obviously angered by the revelations about Phil, so it appeared that Mickie was trying to keep him calm.

"You told the police department that you slept with Mr Brooks, while under the influence of alcoholic beverages. How much did you drink?"

"I only remember drinking two, maybe three beers." Amy replied.

"How much would you drink to get drunk?" she was asked.

"Five maybe, I can hold my drink well usually." She explained.

"What happened after you slept with Mr Brooks?"

"My then boyfriend found us together. I was still drunk, but Phil got really nasty. He said that I couldn't tell anybody else, or he might have to do something." Amy shrugged.

"Were you afraid of Mr Brooks?" the lawyer asked her.

"I was after that incident, yes." She replied.

"What happened after this incident?"

"I cut ties with everybody. My boyfriend dumped me and I needed to escape from Phil and all the bad memories." Amy shrugged.

"And you went to Canada?"

"Yes, Toronto." She said.

"You now live there with your fiancée?" the lawyer asked her.

"That's correct." She nodded.

"In your opinion, is Mr Brooks dangerous?"

The mahogany haired woman thought for a moment, staring into the distance. She looked up and nodded confidently towards the court.

"Yes, I believe he is." She answered.

"No further questions Your Honour." The lawyer said.

"Thank you Miss Dumas, you may leave the stand." The judge said.

She smiled and walked over to the seating area, sitting next to Maria. Amy glanced over at Jeff, who was concentrating on Phil. The redhead nudged her boyfriend, pointing to Amy sitting beside her. Jeff smiled at her as she offered a small wave.

"The court will now retire for deliberations." The judge ordered.

The crowd of people began to slowly file out of the courtroom. Maria noticed that there seemed to be only Phil's parents on his side. She might have felt sorry for them, but they didn't believe how bad their son could get. Jeff took his girlfriends hand and led her over to where Matt and Amy were having their unusual reunion. They both looked happy enough to see each other.

"Why did you never tell me this?" Matt was asking her.

"It doesn't matter now, we've both moved on." Amy smiled.

"Oh yeah. This is my fiancé Eve." Matt motioned towards the woman next to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amy." The other woman told her, shaking her hand.

"Where's your fiancée then?" Matt asked his ex.

"Adam!" she called over the crowd.

A tall blonde man walked over, a huge grin spreading over his face. He was dressed casually in a black top and jeans with black boots. His hair was shoulder length and wavy, while his eyes were wide and looked aqua coloured from where Maria was.

"Hi, I'm Adam!" he said enthusiastically.

"Matt." Said the dark haired Hardy, offering his hand for a handshake. The tall blonde man ignored this and gave him a friendly hug instead.

"So, you're from Canada?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, did the blonde hair give it away?" the tall man chuckled.

"Sure." Jeff nodded.

After an hour of catching up, which didn't seem like it was that long, they were called back into the court for the verdict. They sat in a row, anxious to see what punishment, if any Phil would get. Surely he couldn't get away with this.

"Would the defendant please stand." The judge ordered.

Phil stood up with a guard beside him. His smirk appeared to have returned, although Maria hoped it would soon be wiped off. The court fell eerily silent as the judge began to speak. Maria held Jeff's hand again, squeezing tightly.

"Mr Brooks, you have been accused of rape, sexual assault, assault and conspiracy to obstruct justice. You pleaded not guilty to all offences, do you wish to change your plea?" the judge asked him.

"No." he replied.

"Very well. On the count of conspiracy to obstruct justice we find you guilty."

Phil sighed and shook his head. The courtroom was tense.

"On the count of assault we find you guilty." The judge continued.

Phil's mother had started to cry, shaking her head. Jeff wrapped his arm around Maria, waiting for the rest of the verdicts to be announced.

"On the count of sexual assault, we find you…guilty."

Phil banged his fist on the wooden stand, not really proving that he wasn't violent.

"Finally, on the count of rape, we find you…guilty." The judge said.

Jeff pulled Maria into a hug, as Ashley let out a large sigh of relief. Matt and Eve were patting Jeff's shoulder as he hugged his girlfriend. Amy was tearful, so Adam allowed her to snuggle into his side. Evan thoughtfully pulled out a tissue for Ashley, who was crying in shock, but not quite realising that there were tears running down her face.

"Justice!" Randy said loudly as Phil was led away by the guard.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked Ashley.

"I am now." The blonde smiled, still rubbing her bump.

"Amy!" Matt called as he saw her go to leave.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you want to come back for mine and Eve's wedding?" he asked her.

"Sure." She grinned.

Maria smiled to herself. Now there would be the wedding to look forward to, along with the arrival of Ashley's baby girl. Things were looking up right now. The redhead smiled as Jeff wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked down the stairs of the court together.

**I thought that went quite well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I really appreciate all your reviews.**

**If you haven't already, you can vote on the poll on my page. I have two stories almost finished, so I want to know what to write next.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Back on track with this one.**

**Thank you for all the comments about the last chapter.**

Matt and Eve were holding a party at their house that day. Maria was looking forward to being able to joke and relax. That would be a lot easier now that Phil had been jailed. The lawyer had spoken to Maria to confirm his sentence. He got eight years altogether for the crimes that he was found guilty of. He had been carted off to a detention centre before being jailed properly. Ashley looked happier too, as if that tiny piece of happiness she had held back managed to emerge.

They were all off to the party, including Evan, Mrs Kanellis and even Star. Maria hoped that he'd get on with Matt's dog. This was the first time that Maria had made the journey in her mother's car instead of Jeff's truck. They had picked Ashley up from her house, where her parents appeared to be getting along better since Phil's trial. The blonde sat herself comfortably in the back seat, which was getting even more difficult as her bump obstructed her.

They pulled up at the Hardy house to see that Matt and Eve were already setting up chairs and a barbecue outside. Jeff walked out of the house, bending down to pat Star, who jumped out of the car when he saw Jeff. Maria followed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, smiling contentedly. Mrs Kanellis showed Eve some food that she had brought for the occasion and Evan helped Ashley to waddle about as best she could. They were so sweet together.

"We made it." Maria said to Jeff.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"We got here ok." The redhead frowned.

"We made it through a lot together, didn't we?" he smiled at her.

"We did. Are you gonna dump me now?" she asked him.

"No way. I'm keeping hold of you." Jeff grinned, sweeping her up in a hug.

"I love you Jeff." She whispered.

"I love you to Maria." He smiled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Good, mom brought enough for a small country." She grinned, leading him to the chairs.

Matt was grinning as he was in charge of the barbecue. Mrs Kanellis and Eve came out with some salad and drinks. A few of Matt's friends were there too, including a blonde guy named Shannon, who was currently discussing motorbikes with Evan. They sat down and ate, with Jeff proposing a toast to his brother and Eve, who would be marrying soon. They smiled and thanked him.

"This is gorgeous Mrs Kanellis." Ashley smiled as she piled her plate high.

"I'm glad you like it Ashley." She replied.

"When are you due?" Shannon asked, eyeing the round bump.

"Two weeks." She mumbled in between mouthfuls.

"I was early with Maria and late with Evan." Mrs Kanellis said.

"I don't know how much longer I can go on." Ashley said.

"I'm sure it'll all be worth it when your baby arrives." Eve smiled at her.

"At least the crib's all ready." The blonde smiled at Evan.

"You're gonna be a dad?" Shannon asked Evan.

"Um, no." he replied quietly.

"I did mention that Shannon." Jeff said.

"Oh, she's the one…oh ok, my bad." He apologised.

"It's ok, I wish it was Evan." Ashley shrugged, causing the guy in question to almost choke on his food.

"This is nice." Maria said, trying to break the tension.

"Mm, yeah. Is your dress finished?" Eve asked, attempting to help.

"Yeah, just a final fitting before the wedding and we'll be all set." The redhead smiled.

"Matt, can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Jeff asked.

"I can help." Maria said.

"No, it's something that needs a guy." Jeff shrugged, running into the house.

"Yeah, we won't be long." Matt said, following his brother.

Maria and Eve both exchanged glances, shrugging with confusion.

"What's for afters?" Maria asked her mother.

"I made a pie." She replied.

"Sounds good." Ashley smiled, rubbing her bump.

"What kind?" Maria asked.

"Cherry. There's some ice cream too." Mrs Kanellis replied.

Matt and Jeff emerged from the kitchen and sat back down.

"Did you manage?" Eve asked her fiancée.

"Oh, yeah." Matt nodded.

"We're having pie for afters." Maria informed Jeff.

"Sweet." He smiled.

Evan was looking put out by the fact that Shannon and Ashley were talking to each other. The blonde guy obviously sensed some hostility from Evan, because he made excuses to go looking for spoons. Ashley frowned at Evan, who in turn had a disappointed look on his face.

"What is your problem?" the blonde girl asked him.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"I was just talking to him." Ashley motioned in Shannon's direction.

"That's your choice." Evan replied.

"I thought you were different!" she cried, standing up and walking away from him.

"Different from who, from Phil? Because I am." Evan called after her.

"That's what I thought. That's why I…" the blonde trailed off.

"Why you what?" Evan asked, walking up to her.

"Why I let myself fall for you." She replied quietly, wiping her cheek with her sleeve.

"What? Ashley…" he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just being a crazy pregnant person." She sobbed.

"No you're not. I have felt the same for a long time." He told her, holding her shoulders.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening in realisation.

"I love you Ashley." Evan whispered, kissing her forehead.

"It's not funny…" she glanced at Maria and Jeff, who nodded in confirmation.

"It's true." Evan told her.

"I love you too." She smiled, breaking into a grin.

They embraced happily, as Evan kissed the top of her head. Ashley wrapped her arms around him as far as her bump would let her. Mrs Kanellis wiped away a happy tear as she served the pie and ice cream.

"It's all coming together." Maria smiled as she rested her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." He replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

They sat back down to eat. Matt and Eve smiled as they fed each other pie and ice cream. Mrs Kanellis made sure that everybody was supplied with food and drink, taking the used dishes to the kitchen to wash. Right now the three couples were all cuddling and generally being romantic.

"Man, it's all couples here." Shannon observed.

"Feeling left out?" Jeff asked his friend.

"No, it's ok. I'll hook up with Mrs K." he grinned.

"Is that an offer?" Mrs Kanellis laughed.

"Well you are a very attractive woman." Shannon nodded to her.

"Who is old enough to be your mother." Evan pointed out.

"Yeah. I don't wanna piss him off again." The blonde guy pointed at Evan.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Ashley said, excusing herself.

"Ok." Evan nodded.

"I was going to tell you, my divorce is going ahead." Mrs Kanellis announced.

"Does Maria have to leave?" Jeff asked.

"No, her dad has awarded me custody until she's eighteen." She replied.

"That's worth celebrating." Evan nodded, raising his drink in a toast.

"What are we toasting?" Eve asked excitedly.

"To Maria staying." Her brother said.

"Maria." Everyone raised a drink.

"Hey, he stole my pie!" Shannon pointed at Star, who was happily chewing some.

"Star!" Mrs Kanellis waved a finger at him.

"Here, have some more." Eve passed Shannon a new piece.

"Thanks." He grinned.

"I have a backache." Ashley announced, returning from the bathroom.

"I remember those." Mrs Kanellis sympathised.

"I know, it's…" Ashley stopped in her tracks.

"You ok Ash?" Jeff asked.

"The weirdest feeling…" she frowned, holding her bump.

"Do you need anything?" Evan asked her.

"No, I'll be fine." She said.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked when she didn't move.

"I don't…" she pulled a surprised face and glanced down.

A gush of water ran down the blonde's legs. Everyone gasped.

"Surf's up." Shannon said.

"Oh my God!" Ashley clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Her water broke!" Eve screamed, jumping out if her seat.

"Ash, we'll get you to hospital." Evan nodded.

"But, I've still got two weeks." She pouted.

"Baby wants to make an early appearance." Mrs Kanellis smiled at her.

"I'm scared." The blonde cried.

"It'll be ok." Maria told her friend.

They helped Ashley back into the car. Mrs Kanellis drove, while Maria and Evan gave Ashley support in the back seat. Jeff agreed to follow them in his truck. It was a half hour drive to the hospital. Hopefully Ashley and her baby could hold on for that long. The blonde was scared and confused. Only her waters had broken, she had not had any contractions yet, just backache. Maria did her best to comfort her friend and Evan held her hand, kissing her forehead.

They arrived at the hospital, thanks to Mrs Kanellis knowing a short cut. Maria jumped out of the car as Evan helped Ashley out. Mrs Kanellis pulled out her phone to call Ashley's parents. Maria and Evan helped the blonde over to the reception desk at the front of the hospital. They were sent to the maternity department. Once they got there, Evan walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me. My girlfriend's waters have broken."

**How do you like that?**

**This was a good chapter to write. I threw Shannon in there for comedy value.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Still more to come...**

**If you haven't voted on the poll on my profile, please do so before Monday, which is when it closes.**


	23. Chapter 23

**New chapter of Design For Life!**

**Remember to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ashley is now in labour.**

By now, Ashley was in a side room, on a bed, wearing an awful grey and green hospital gown. The doctor was yet to see her, but a helpful nurse had been in and out, checking her temperature and blood pressure. The blonde didn't think much of this. It was the first time Maria had seen her friend behave like this and it was a drastic change to the usually calm and confident girl that she knew.

"Where the hell is the doctor?" the pregnant girl cried out.

"Breath Ash, keep breathing." Evan whispered to the blonde.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped at her boyfriend of less than two hours.

"I was just trying to help." Evan frowned.

"It's normal. She's just in a lot of pain." The nurse told him, as Ashley glared at her.

"I know you can do this Ashley." Maria told her friend.

"How do you know?" the blonde sobbed as a contraction tore through her.

She had had her first contraction in the waiting area. According to Ashley it was like pins and needles at first, but she now described it as someone twisting her guts. They were only twenty minutes apart, but they were becoming more frequent, as the blonde begged for some pain relief. The nurse had assured her that there would be time for that.

"I can't give birth!" Ashley wailed, in between puffing and panting.

"You can. We are so proud of you." Maria assured her friend.

"Where's the doctor?" the blonde wailed.

"Here he comes." Evan nodded to a middle-aged man with grey hair in blue scrubs.

"This is Dr. Wilson." The nurse introduced him as he entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Massaro. Let's see where we are." He smiled, reading a chart.

"How much longer?" she asked, flopping her head back on the pillow.

"I'm afraid babies can be unpredictable." Dr. Wilson replied.

"Oh jeez." The blonde let out a long sigh.

"Are you the birthing partner?" Dr. Wilson asked Evan.

"I, um…" he replied, unsure.

"No, I want Ria!" Ashley cried, sitting up.

"Ash, are you sure?" the redhead asked in surprise.

"We were united by this baby. I want you to witness the birth." The blonde told her.

"I'd be honoured. As long as Evan's ok with that." Maria looked at her brother.

"I'm good. I get slightly squeamish anyhow." He reasoned, kissing his girlfriend.

"Ok, so you're doing nicely. I'll check again in half an hour." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Ashley nodded.

Jeff arrived five minutes later, followed by Mrs Kanellis and Ashley's parents. Her mother was a little put out to discover that Maria would be her daughter's birth partner. The blonde was in no mood to argue, telling her straight what she thought.

"Look mom, I know how you feel. You need to know now, that this is my baby. Evan is my boyfriend. Maria is with me for the birth, because we need closure over the whole Phil thing." Ashley stated.

"How's it going?" asked Evan, who had just re-entered the room after going out to the drinks machine.

"She's doing really well." Maria told him, as another contraction gripped the blonde.

"I want it out, now!" Ashley sobbed, clawing at her pillow.

"You'll soon have your beautiful baby girl." Mrs Kanellis told her.

"Hi folks." Dr. Wilson said as he walked back into the room.

"Is it time?" the pregnant blonde asked him.

"Let's check shall we?" he smiled.

The nurse adjusted the charts. She nodded at the doctor and walked out of the room.

"Ok, it looks like you're ready to have a baby." The doctor said.

"Ok." Ashley sighed, exhausted from the pain.

"Let's take you to the delivery suite." He said, motioning for the nurse and a porter to wheel her out into the corridor and into a different room. Maria held her friend's hand as she was helped onto another bed. The nurse checked her blood pressure again and placed a pile of towels and some ice next to the bed. The doctor attached a machine to Ashley's bump. He turned it up so that they could hear the baby's heartbeat. Maria smiled at her friend, who had started crying again.

"Baby sounds excited to meet its mommy." The nurse smiled.

"Yeah." Ashley gave a weak smile.

The doctor put on his surgical gloves and got some surgical instruments on a metal tray next to him. There was a rather big injection, along with a scalpel, scissors, clamps and tweezers. Maria looked a bit shocked by this.

"Don't worry, it's just so we have them ready if the baby gets into distress. In that situation, getting the baby out quickly is our priority." The doctor explained.

"Ok, thank you." Maria smiled at the doctor.

"Ashley, how's the pain?" he asked, turning to his patient.

"Like somebody is stabbing my insides with a broken bottle." Ashley replied calmly.

"So, will you be requiring pain relief?" the doctor asked.

"Yes please." The blonde nodded eagerly.

Maria watched as Dr. Wilson prepared the injection. He stood up and went to Ashley and lifted up the back of her hospital gown. The blonde was still puffing and panting. Maria held her hand as the doctor prepared to inject the pain relief into Ashley's spine.

"Here, this will numb you completely. You'll feel a scratch…" the doctor said.

"Ouch, that hurt." Ashley hissed as the cold needle plunged into her skin.

"You're almost ready." The nurse told the blonde.

"Mm, get it out!" Ashley mumbled as she tried to get comfortable on the hard bed.

"Ok, when you get your next contraction, I need you to push." Dr. Wilson told her.

Ashley nodded absently as she awaited the next wave of pain rush through her. A minute or so later, the blonde threw her head back and let out a deep groan as she began to push. The nurse spurred her on as she continued to push. Before Maria knew it, the doctor was saying that the head was nearly out.

"Ok, keep bearing down Ashley." The nurse said.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna die!" the blonde screamed, her complexion had turned red.

"Come on, you're doing so well." Maria assured her, mopping her brow with a cold flannel and holding her hand simultaneously.

"I need to push!" Ashley groaned, throwing her head back.

"Ok, when I say…wait…now." The doctor said.

The blonde let out the most piercing scream as she squeezed Maria's hand so hard she probably lost some of her circulation. The doctor was poised and ready as Ashley gave a final push. The nurse handed the doctor the clamps as a healthy cry of a newborn baby filled the room. Ashley unexpectedly started sobbing. The nurse asked if Maria wanted to cut the umbilical cord. Ashley nodded, allowing the redhead to cut the cord that connected Ashley and her daughter.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor smiled at Ashley.

"I'll just weigh her." The nurse said, carrying the squirming red baby to a set of metal scales.

"She's beautiful Ash." Maria smiled and stroked her friend's hair back off her face.

"Good weight too, she's seven pounds exactly." The nurse grinned.

"Can I hold her?" Ashley asked.

"Of course, here you go." The nurse handed the blonde her daughter.

The baby was wrapped in a yellow blanket. She had big blue eyes and a few strands of mousy coloured hair. She reached out her little hand, wrapping it around one of her mother's fingers. Maria smiled as she witnessed Ashley bonding with her new baby. The blonde stroked her daughter's face gently, placing a kiss on her forehead and resting her in the crook of her arm.

"Shall I tell everyone the good news?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Ashley grinned, mesmerised by the new life she had created.

The redhead walked happily down the corridor, a smile evident on her face. She reached the relatives room, where everybody was waiting. They looked up cautiously as Maria walked through the door, relaxing slightly as they registered her smile.

"It's good news. A baby girl, seven pounds exactly. She was born at quarter past eight." Maria informed them.

"Can we see her?" Evan asked.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll find out." Maria told him.

An hour later they gathered around Ashley's bedside to greet the new baby. Jeff had been to buy some balloons, reading Baby Girl. Evan was acting like the proud father, which was really sweet. The group were chatting excitedly, until Ashley announced that she was going to name her new baby daughter.

"I've decided on a name." She smiled.

"Come on then, spill." Jeff said.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Eloise Star Massaro." She grinned proudly.

"You're naming her after our dog?" Maria frowned.

"It made sense. Star was like my protector, especially when I found out I was pregnant." Ashley explained.

"I think it sounds cool." Jeff nodded.

"Me too." Mrs Kanellis agreed.

"Well that's that." Ashley smiled, cooing over the bundle in her arms.

It was late when The Kanellis family arrived home. There was a large brown envelope on the doormat. It was addressed to Maria and had the lawyer's stamp on it. The redhead took it up to her room, carefully peeling back the opening and tipping the contents onto her bed.

There was an official letter from the lawyer. Maria scanned it carefully, frowning suddenly at the piece of paper. The package had also contained a separate smaller envelope. It was addressed to Maria and the handwriting was strangely familiar. Come to think of it, that handwriting was Phil's.

The letter from the lawyer read,

_Miss M. Kanellis,_

_We have obtained a letter that is intended for you. We have enclosed it with this letter. If you have any queries, please feel free to contact our office. Details can be found below. If this is not a letter intended for you, please return it as soon as possible._

The redhead took a deep breath as she carefully opened the smaller envelope. Reaching inside, she pulled out a single sheet of lined paper. There were a few lines of writing on it.

_Maria, I know you hate me. You must come and see me. I have arranged a meeting for next week. The lawyer has the details. Please don't ignore this letter. I need to see you. Phil._

Maria sat back against the wall. She stared at the paper in her hands. Should she see Phil? Should anyone else be told, or would they try to stop her. Why did she feel sorry for him now? The redhead took the papers and put them into a shoebox in her wardrobe. Nobody would find them there in the meantime.

**What should Maria do?**

**Will Evan be a good dad?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**After ages researching names, the baby's name came to me as I wrote it!**

**My poll has now closed, so you should be able to see the results.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go, there's only one chapter left after this one.**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Keep your eye out for some new stories too.**

Evan had gone out early to take Ashley and Eloise for a check up, so right now Maria was having breakfast with her mother and Jeff, who had arrived as a surprise. This concerned her, due to the fact that she had planned to go and see Phil in prison today. Well, it wasn't really prison but it was a detention centre for a couple of months at first.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Mrs Kanellis, as the three of them sat at the breakfast table. Maria stirred her coffee in silence.

"Phil asked me to go and visit him." The redhead blurted out.

"What?" Jeff almost spat out his coffee.

"I was going to tell you…" Maria said.

"When did this happen?" Mrs Kanellis asked.

"I got a letter from the lawyer the day Ashley gave birth." The redhead explained.

"You're actually going to see him?" Jeff frowned.

"Just this once." Maria reasoned.

"I don't see any problem, as long as it's once." Mrs Kanellis nodded.

"Well I'm coming with you." Jeff told his girlfriend.

"Fine." The redhead replied.

Jeff sighed and nodded, accepting that Maria had made up her mind on this matter. He wanted to be there though. He still felt as if he needed to protect her. She had grown in confidence since she had known Jeff, yet she was still the same girl. He didn't trust Phil Brooks and he still didn't trust him not to hurt Maria. Jeff was satisfied that, with him there, Maria would be safe.

"Come on then." The redhead said, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"See you later." Mrs Kanellis said.

"Yeah, see you later." Jeff nodded.

The pair left the house and got into Jeff's pick-up truck. The journey was silent, apart from Maria offering directions to her boyfriend. After an hour of driving, they pulled up in the car park of the detention centre. It looked large from the outside and was made of dark metallic walls and small barred windows. It didn't look like the most pleasant place, yet it wasn't meant to be.

Maria got out of the car, followed by Jeff and they walked towards the gates. An officer in a small hut checked Maria's details and buzzed them through the gates. After entering the main building, Jeff and Maria had to sit in a waiting area, with old green leather chairs and exposed brickwork. The floor was dark green tile and it looked as if it had been there for at least twenty years.

"Maria Kanellis." An officer called from the large double doors ahead of them.

"I'll meet you back here." Jeff told her.

"Ok." She nodded and followed the officer down a corridor.

They stopped at a big green door that read "Interview Room" on a metal sign that was nailed to it. The officer knocked twice, before leaving Maria where she was and heading back down the corridor. After a few moments another officer opened the door and let her in. Phil was sat at a table, wearing a simple jogging suit. He smirked as the redhead entered the room, rubbing his hands together in a devious motion.

"You'll have twenty minutes." The officer nodded to Maria.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking a seat opposite Phil at the table.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything." The officer said, exiting the room.

Now it was just Maria and Phil, sat no more than a metre apart. He continued to smirk, while Maria figured they should talk, given that they only had twenty minutes. She had no idea why he had asked her to come here in the first place. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Phil.

"So, you wanted to talk." She said.

"I can't believe you turned up." Phil shook his head and grinned to himself.

"I'm not messing around Phil." The redhead said, frowning at him.

"You're not here alone are you?" he asked her.

"Jeff is here too." She replied.

"Figures. You're not this confident on your own." Phil chuckled.

"Well, I have changed." Maria said, keeping her arms folded.

"Tell me, how is the baby?" he asked.

"Why should you know?" Maria asked him.

"I'm the baby's dad." Phil stated as his dark eyes pierced hers.

"Well, she was born five days ago." Maria replied.

"A daughter?" he smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hopefully she'll take after her mother." Maria quipped.

"Does she have a name?" Phil asked her.

"I'm not sure that Ashley would want me to tell you that." She shook her head.

"Mm, what a surprise." He smirked.

"Come on, why am I here?" Maria asked, tiring of Phil's games.

He grinned and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned forward.

"I want your help." He said, his dark eyes glinting.

"And why would I want to help you?" the redhead scoffed, shaking her head.

"Because you know that I'm not a monster." He spoke slowly.

"You think?" Maria asked.

"You know it yourself, deep down." Phil told her.

"I know deep down that you were a good person, but not anymore." She said.

"You need to persuade Ashley." He said, his hands resting on the table.

"Persuade her?" the redhead was confused.

"It would be better for all concerned if the baby was adopted." Phil replied.

"What?" Maria didn't think that he was serious.

"My parents know some people who have money and want a child." He explained.

"No." Maria shook her head.

"Of course, Ashley would receive a substantial amount of money, once she has handed over the baby." Phil nodded, as if it all made sense to him.

"Are you crazy?" the redhead asked her ex boyfriend.

"It solves everybody's problems." He shrugged.

"No, the only problem is you." Maria hissed.

"It could be arranged by the end of the week." Phil told her.

"Read my lips…No!" she stood up and opened the door.

"All done?" the officer asked.

"Definitely." Maria nodded.

The other officer met her to take her back to the waiting area. Once she got there, she was appalled to see Phil's parents, waiting to visit him. Jeff looked on confusedly as his girlfriend made a beeline for the couple sitting across the room.

"I suppose it was partly your idea?" she asked them.

"Maria, we're only trying to do the right thing." Phil's mother said.

"The right thing? Taking a child from her mother?" the redhead shook her head.

"I know a lovely couple." His mother added.

"Let me make this clear. You will not go near Ashley and her baby. If you try to contact her or bully her into anything, I will see that there is a restraining order against you two." Maria explained, pointing her finger angrily.

"What's going on?" asked Jeff.

"I'll tell you in the car." Maria told him.

"Ok." He nodded and followed his girlfriend out of the building.

Once they were heading back onto the road, Maria explained the meeting with Phil and what he had said to her. Jeff nodded as he listened, his fists tightened on the steering wheel occasionally. The redhead looked across at her boyfriend. She didn't want to put Jeff through any more of her problems and drag him into conflicts. Twisting around in the passenger seat, the redhead smiled at her boyfriend.

"You know, that's it now." She told him.

"What is?" he frowned as he watched the road ahead.

"That's the last thing I've done for Phil." She replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I'm positive. He's had too many chances." Maria nodded.

"I'm proud of you Maria." Jeff smiled, the corner of his mouth curving upwards.

"I love you Jeff." She smiled.

"I love you too Maria." He replied.

The Kanellis house was full of laughter when they returned. Evan and Ashley were playing with baby Eloise on the carpet. Mrs Kanellis was admiring some new clothes for the new arrival. Eve and Matt were there, seeing as there were a couple of weeks until their wedding. Maria looked forward to it.

"Hi guys." Matt said.

"Hi." Maria nodded.

"Isn't this adorable?" Mrs Kanellis held up a pale green patchwork style dress.

"Gorgeous." Maria agreed.

"She can wear that for the wedding." Evan said.

"No, I already got her a dress for the wedding." Ashley corrected him.

"Oh, I bet she'll look better than me!" Eve grinned, cooing over the baby.

"She's broody." Matt whispered to Maria and pointed to his wife to be.

"I guess I should cook dinner. Is everyone stopping?" Mrs Kanellis asked.

"No, we have to go and sort some things out at home. Thanks anyway." Matt nodded.

"We'll see you at the wedding, if not before." Eve bounced excitedly.

Maria watched how good Evan was with little Eloise. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jeff and Matt whispering something to each other. She was too far away to know what he said, but it was unnerving. He acted weird at the barbecue, when he said that only Matt could help him. The rainbow haired guy was fine otherwise.

"Here, you go to aunt Maria." Ashley placed the baby in the redhead's arms.

"Hey baby." Maria grinned.

"Don't get any ideas!" Evan joked.

"No way." She told her brother.

"How did it go?" he asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later." Maria replied.

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any idea why Jeff has been acting strangely?**

**Find out in the final chapter!**

**Until next time...**


	25. Chapter 25

**The final chapter of Design For Life.**

**I can't believe I've managed to finish it. I really hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Here's the finale, Matt and Eve's wedding.**

**Hope you like this chapter. **

The Hardy house and land had been turned into wedding central. Everywhere you looked there was balloons, banners and flowers. A makeshift altar had been set up outside, along with chairs and a length of purple carpet, which was the aisle. It had been a group effort to get the things set up on time. Mrs Kanellis and Eve had made all the food themselves the night before. Matt and his friend Shane had been in charge of getting the drinks and refreshments.

Maria was wearing her bridesmaids dress. It was still a perfect fit and looked better for the alterations she had made to it. Eve had been getting ready for the past hour. She had not let anyone see her dress before the wedding, so Maria was keen to see her in all her bridal finery. The redhead smiled as she looked out of the window and saw Matt and Jeff in their suits. Jeff looked so handsome.

"Ok, I'm ready." Eve called from the bedroom.

"Come on then!" Maria yelled.

The door opened and Eve appeared. She looked stunning in a full-skirted strapless dress. It was white with some gold embroidery and she wore gold heels. Her hair was pulled back in a clip, but left loose and down at the back. She wore a short white veil.

"Oh, you look amazing!" Maria applauded.

"Do you think so?" Eve smiled nervously.

"Absolutely." Maria nodded and handed Eve he bouquet.

The flowers were a mix of purples, lilacs and orange and gold colours. Eve liked bright colours. Even the dogs had got involved. Matt's dog Lucas and Maria's dog Star both wore ribbons on their collars. Shannon was currently in charge of making sure they didn't steal any food.

Adam and Amy turned up, as they said they would. They sat down as some Latin music was beginning to play. Eve had wanted something to honour her heritage. The guests turned to look as Eve made her way down the aisle, followed by Maria. Matt's face was full of pride. Eve matched his grin as she approached him at the makeshift altar. Maria took Eve's bouquet and went and sat next to Jeff. The minister smiled and began the ceremony.

"Thank you for joining us here today, to witness the marriage of Matthew and Eve." He smiled and motioned for the guests to be seated.

Ashley was sat with Evan and baby Eloise. She was so cute in her little dress and sunhat. She had begun to look more like Ashley, which seemed to be a blessing. Maria had not heard anything else since her visit to Phil in prison. He wasn't the same person that he was, and Maria wasn't sure he ever would be that person ever again. The baby girl in her mother's arms didn't deserve to be caught up in all of that.

"I must first ask, if anyone here knows why this couple cannot lawfully be wedded" the minister asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone looked around. Shannon made a motion of zipping his lips shut and the only noise that could be heard was the cooing of baby Eloise and the panting of the two dogs.

"Then let's continue. Do you Matthew take Eve to be your wife? Will you honour and comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, until death parts you?" he asked.

"I do." Matt grinned and nodded.

"Do you Eve take Matthew to be your husband? Will you honour and comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, until death parts you?" the minister asked her.

"I do." She smiled.

"Who has the rings?" the minister asked.

"I do." Said Matt's friend Shane.

He took out a small bag from his inside pocket and handed it to Matt. Matt emptied the rings out onto the minister's outstretched hand.

"Matthew, repeat after me. I give you this ring as a token of our union."

"I give you this ring as a token of our union." Matt repeated and slipped the ring onto Eve's slender finger. The minister turned to Eve.

"Eve, repeat after me. I give you this ring as a token of our union." He told her.

"I give you this ring as a token of our union." She repeated and smiled.

"In the speaking of vows and the giving and receiving of rings, you have witnessed that Matthew and Eve have confirmed their union here today." The minister spoke.

Maria smiled as she saw the matching grins on Matt and Eve's faces.

"I now pronounce that you are husband and wife." The minister smiled.

"Kiss her!" Shannon shouted.

"Yes, you may now kiss the bride." The minister chuckled.

Matt brushed Eve's hair from her face and leaned in for a kiss. Eve wrapped her arms around his neck as everyone clamoured to take photos. A few people cried, including Mrs Kanellis. She always cried at weddings.

The Latin music played again and the newlyweds walked back down the makeshift aisle. Maria followed with Jeff, who looked relieved that the wedding had gone without a hitch. The redhead smiled and took his hand in her own as they headed to get some photos taken.

The rest of the day went well. Shane had a really good speech as best man. Maria had laughed a lot and ate a lot of the beautiful food that her mother and Eve had made. Jeff had just disappeared so she was dancing with Shannon. She didn't hear her boyfriend approach and kneel on the ground beside her.

"Surprise." Shannon spun her around to face Jeff.

"What?" Maria was puzzled as she spotted her boyfriend.

"You don't know how difficult this has been." Jeff said.

"Huh?" the redhead frowned as she noticed everybody looking at them.

"I had to keep it secret until today." Jeff added.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about…" Maria saw Jeff pull out a small box.

"I know we haven't been together that long, and that we're still young. I just want you to be mine forever." He said, passing his girlfriend the blue box.

"Is this…?" she asked.

"Open it." He told her.

The redhead sighed as she opened the lid and revealed the silver amethyst ring. It looked slightly gothic and Maria thought it was beautiful. She looked back at Jeff, who was still kneeling beside her.

"It's not a diamond, but amethyst is your birthstone." He smiled.

"Jeff, are you asking me to…?" she couldn't even say it.

"Yes, I'm asking you to marry me. I want to get engaged." Jeff nodded and looked hopefully.

The past few weeks all made sense now. The secret chats with Evan and Matt. The clues were there but she'd never have guessed. All these thoughts were running around her head, when she realised that everybody was awaiting her answer.

"Jeff?" she asked.

"Yes Maria?" he asked her, his sincere green eyes looked into hers.

"The answer's yes." She nodded.

The whole wedding party cheered and erupted in excited chatter. Jeff stood up and walked a couple of steps towards Maria. She smiled and pulled him towards her, locking their lips together. Jeff smiled against her mouth as he picked her up and spun her around. When he set her down on the ground again, he whispered in her ear.

"After everything we've been through, I will always love you."

"I'm the happiest girl in the world." She whispered back to him.

They were content in each other's arms as they swayed to the music under a star filled sky. Sometimes you're not looking for something and it appears right in front of you. That's what happened to Maria, that day outside her class…

The End.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I just want to say a big thank you to all of the readers and reviewers that made this story worth writing. **

**Maybe some of you will read my other stories too? x**


End file.
